Unia Hogwarcka
by Kiliandra
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: W ciągu roku dwójka czwarto-rocznych uczniów Hogwartu (z kanonu) zdecydowało zrobić coś innego. Z początkiem lata mieli gotowy Hogwarcki czat internetowy. Jednym z tych studentów była Hermiona. Czytane z punktu widzenia profesora, który właśnie go znalazł. Żadnego slashu ani romansu! Przyjaźń Draco i Harrego. Severus mentorem Harrego.
1. Witajcie w UH

**Unia Hogwarcka: Internet**

**TŁUMACZENIE**

Autor : Liliana Flame

Tytuł oryginału: The Union of Hogwarts:Internet

Zgoda na tłumaczenie – jest

Beta: Joreth

* * *

Severus Snape nie był człowiekiem, którego można było skreślić. Ale było to dokładnie to, co zrobił Albus Dubledore. Albus wysłał go w lecie do mugolskiego świata: by „nacieszył się wakacjami od magii i obowiązków".

Severus wrócił na Spinner's End i był obecnie śmiertelnie znudzony. Z czystej ciekawości i nudy zalogował się na swój komputer, który miał od zeszłego roku.

Decydując się dogodzić sobie wpisał „Hogwart" w wyszukiwarce. Na początku jego komputer napisał: Czy miałeś na myśli świnie i brodawki?* Potem jednak wyświetlił link z Hogwartem.

Z ciekawością na niego kliknął i czekał aż strona się załaduje. Przeczytał:

Witam i zapraszam do Unii Hogwarckiej (UH)!

Na tym czacie możesz rozmawiać z każdym, kto chodzi/chodził do Hogwartu. Nie istnieje tu rywalizacja. Nie ma znaczenia twoja przynależność do domu, wiek, czy płeć. Jesteś mile widziany. Pozostań anonimowy wymyślając sobie ksywę lub ujawnij swoje prawdziwe imię. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Hasłem do czatu jest imię hogwarckiego poltergeista.

Mamy nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić.

Emerald i Mioneclaw (admini UH)

Severus pomyślał przez chwilę, a potem wpisał „Salazar" w miejscu na swoje imię. Strona ładowała się przez chwilę, zanim załadowała się kolejna.

**SeamusLion: Mówię ci Mioneclaw, obiecał!**

**SeamusLion: O, cześć Salazar.**

**Mioneclaw: Dzień dobry Salazar! Witaj na UH. Jestem jednym z administratorów czatu i zwykle tutaj jestem. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, daj mi znać.**

Snape zamrugał i pochylił się by pisać.

**Salazar: Dziękuję Mioneclaw. I cześć SeamusLion.**

**SlythDragon dołączył do czatu.**

**SlythDragon: Hej wszystkim!**

**Mioneclaw: Cześć SlythDragon!**

Minęło trochę czasu zanim przyszła następna wiadomość.

**Mioneclaw: Cóż, SeamusLion, nie pozdrowisz SlythDragona?**

**SeamusLion: On jest Ślizgonem!**

**Mioneclaw: SeamusLion! ****Masz szczęście, że nie ma tu Emeralda! Bo byłbyś zablokowany! **

**SlythDragon: Dziękuję Mioneclaw!**

**SeamusLion: Ale on jest śliskim wężem!**

SeamusLion został uciszony.

SeamusLion został wykopany z UH przez Mioneclaw.

**SlythDragon: To było dobre Mioneclaw. Ten Gryffindork sobie zasłużył!***

**Mioneclaw: Uważaj SlythDragon, albo możesz być następny!**

**SlythDragon: Nie, dzięki. Wystarczy mi, że mnie walnęłaś na naszym trzecim roku.**

**SlythDragon: Myślisz, że Emerald zjawi się dzisiaj?**

**Mioneclaw: Nie wiem. Nie było go tu wczoraj. Martwię się.**

**Mioneclaw: Salazar, wszystko w porządku?**

**Salazar: Tak, dlaczego miało by nie być?**

**Mioneclaw: Byłeś cicho. Nie bądź nieśmiały. Pisz, kiedykolwiek będziesz miał coś do powiedzenia.**

**Salazar: Nie ma sprawy. **

**Salazar: Mogę o coś spytać?**

**Mioneclaw: Oczywiście. Po to tu jestem. Odpowiem na wszystko co jeśli będę potrafiła.**

**SlythDragon: lol * kaszlnięcie * *kaszlnięcie* wiem-to-wszystko * kaszlnięcie * * kaszlnięcie ***

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon!**

**SlythDragon jest niewinny.**

**Mioneclaw: *Ignoruje SlythDragon* Więc Salazar, jak mogę ci pomóc?**

**Salazar: Czy będę zmuszony zdradzić moją tożsamość później, czy mogę na zawsze pozostać anonimowy?**

**Mioneclaw: To zależy od ciebie, Salazar. Jedyna dwójka która musi podawać swoją tożsamość, to Emerald i ja, byś w przypadku gdyby coś było nie tak, mógł wysłać do nas sowę po pomoc.**

**Salazar: A jakie są wasze prawdziwe nazwiska, jeśli mogę spytać?**

**SlythDragon: Przez twój pseudnim zdaje się, że jesteś Ślizgonem jak ja, więc nie panikuj kiedy ci powiedzą. Odwalają dobrą robotę sprawiając, że to miejsce działa, bezpieczne i spokojne. **

**Mioneclaw: Dziękuję SlythDragon. Łał, nigdy sie tego po tobie nie spodziewałam.**

**Mioneclaw: Jestem Hermiona Granger, ale Emerald musi ci powiedzieć osobiście.**

Snape był oszołomiony. Jeśli to naprawdę była Granger, to kim jest drugi admin? No i SlythDragon jest Ślizgonem, ale kim…

Jego pierwsze podejrzenie padło na Draco Malfoy'a, ale Draco? Miły dla Granger? Nie. Nie ma mowy.

**Salazar: Dziękuję.**

**Mioneclaw: Nie ma za co.**

Thing1 dołączył do czatu.

Thing2 dołączył do czatu.

**Mioneclaw: Hey Thing1, Thing2.**

**SlythDragon: Cześć.**

**Thing2: Doooobry.**

**Thing1: Wszystkim rezydentom Hogwartu! **

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**Thing1: Ah, nowy!**

**Thing2: Witam Panie Salazar!**

**Thing1: Ślizgon, nie ma wątpliwości!**

**Thing2: Dotrzymuje SlythDragonowi towarzystwa jak widzę!**

**Mioneclaw: *śmiech* **

**SlythDragon: Wy dwaj przyprawiacie mnie o ból głowy! **

**Salazar: W rzeczy samej.**

**Thing2: Do usług!**

Severus prychnął. To byli prawdopodobnie bliźniacy Weasley.

Aknott dołączył do czatu.

**SlythDragon: Hej Aknott!**

**Mioneclaw: Dobrze cię znów widzieć po powrocie z Indii, Aknott!**

**Thing1: Jeden jedyny Aknott**

**Thing2: Mistrz wszystkich knotów!***

**Thing1: Nadszedł!**

**Aknott: *parsknięcie* Hej wam wszystkim!**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**Thing1: Thing2 słyszysz?**

**Thing2: Tak, zdecydowanie.**

**Thing1: Musi iść, chłopcy.**

**Thing2: Mama woła.**

**Thing1: Ciao! **

Thing1 opuścił czat.

Thing2 opuścił czat.

**Mionclaw: Ci dwaj!**

**SlythDragon chichocze.**

**Aknott daje eliksir uspokajający dla SlytherDragon.**

**SlythDragon gapi się.**

**Aknott wytyka język.**

**Salazar: Bardzo dojrzale.**

**Mioneclaw jest gotowa by walnąć głowa w ścianę.**

**Salazar: Naprawdę jest tu tak mało ludzi?**

**Mioneclaw: Większość z nich nie wie o tym miejscu, ale zwykle są zajęci za dnia, albo są na wakacjach.**

**Salazar: Są tu jacyś nauczyciele?**

**Mioneclaw: Nie jesteśmy świadomi kto jest kim, chyba że dostaniemy jakieś podpowiedzi, albo ktoś nam powie osobiście. Ja i Emerald myślimy, że niektórzy są nauczycielami, ale są tak samo mile widziani. Więc ja nie widzę problemu.**

**Salazar: Dziękuję.**

**Aknott: A skoro mowa o Emeraldzie, gdzie on jest?**

**Mioneclaw: Nie wiem. Zaczynam się martwić.**

**Salazar: Dlaczego powinnaś się martwić?**

**Aknott: ...**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**Mioneclaw: Nieważne.**

SeamusLion dołączył do czatu.

**SeamusLion: mioneclaw, cze mu m nie wyko pała ś?**

**Mioneclaw: Bo nie przestrzegałeś reguł.**

**SeamusLion: olać zasady, t o sam e śm iecie**

**Mioneclaw: SeamusLion jeśli nie podobają ci się zasady, rozmawiaj z Emeraldem. I naprawdę, zasada nr 4: Używaj poprawnej gramatyki! Niektórzy mogą mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem tego!**

**SeamusLion: Dobra, dobra ludzie. Dżizas, zachowujesz się jakby to była jakaś wielka sprawa.**

**SlythDragon: -.-**

**Salazar: Zasady to zasady.**

**SeamusLion: Obojętnie.**

SeamusLion opuścił czat.

**Aknott: Nieuprzejmy.**

**SlythDragon się zgadza.**

**Aknott: :D**

ChangeChang dołączył do czatu.

ChangeChang opuścił czat.

**Salazar: ?**

**Aknott: lol**

**SeriousKiller zarejestrował się i dołączył do czatu.**

**Aknott: Nowy! Hej!**

**Mioneclaw: Witaj na UH! Jestem Adminem - Mioneclaw I służę pomocą jeśli potrzebujesz. Admin Emerald jest niedostępny, Ale on też może ci pomóc.**

**SlythDragon: Heja SeriousKiller!**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**SeriousKiller: Hej wszystkim! I dzięki Admin Mioneclaw! **

**Mioneclaw: Nie ma za co SeriousKiller. I proszę mów mi Mioneclaw.**

**SeriousKiller: OK.**

Właśnie wtedy, zadzwonił przypominacz Severusa. Zostało mu pięć minut, by dostać się do swojego laboratorium, zanim eliksir będzie zniszczony. Szybko napisał wyjaśnienie.

**Salazar: Proszę wybaczcie mi. Mam coś do załatwienia. Do widzenia i dziękuję.**

**Mioneclaw: Do widzenia Salazar! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłeś i zobaczymy się później!**

**SeriousKiller: Pa**

**SlythDragon: Pa**

**Aknot: Pa Salazar!**

Severus zamknął stronę i wybiegł.

* * *

1. przyp. tłumacza – Hog – (ang.) wieprz; wart – (ang.) brodawka

2. przyp. tłumacza - dork – (ang.) palant

3. przyp. tłumacza – tu wystąpiła nieprzetłumaczalna literalnie gra słów. Oryginalna wersja: Master of All knots – mistrz wszystkich węzłów.


	2. 2 Sekret Emeralda

Salazar dołączył do czatu.

**Mioneclaw: Cześć, Salazar! Dobrze cię znów widzieć!**

**SlythDragon: Hej Salazar!**

**Salazar: Cześć Mioneclaw, SlythDragon!**

**Salazar: Tylko wy tu jesteście?**

**Mioneclaw: NevGryff też tu był zanim przyszedłeś.**

**Salazar: Nie poznałem go jeszcze.**

**Mioneclaw: Och.**

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**Mionclaw: Emerald! Nareszcie, zaczynałam się martwić.**

**SlythDragon: Hej Emerald.**

**Salazar: Dobry wieczór Emerald.**

**Emerald: Witam wszystkich. Salazar? ****Nie widziałem cię tutaj. Mioneclaw, co przegapiłem?**

**Mioneclaw: Mamy dwie nowe osoby: SeriousKiller and Salazar.**

**Salazar: Właśnie dołączyłem.**

**Emerald: Ach, ok. Zatem oferuję spóźnione powitanie Salazar!**

**Salazar: Dziękuję.**

**Mionclaw: Mieliśmy też pewne problemyz SeamusLion'em.**

**Emerald: Och?**

**SlythDragon: Jestem zmęczony, ale nie mogę zasnąć.**

**Mioneclaw: On ciągle lekceważy zasady 1,2 i 4.**

**Emerald: Och dobra, poradzę sobie z nim później.**

**Emerald: SlythDragon, wszystko w porządku?**

**SlythDragon: Jest… w porządku. Po prostu martwię się, że to coś mnie dopadnie.**

Severus zastanowił się. To zdanie nie miało żadnego sensu, jednak wydawało się, że SlythDragon wie o czym mówi. To brzmiało jak szyfr. Wydawało się, że Emerald rozumiał coś, czego Severus nie mógł pojąć.

**Emerald: Wysłać ci sowę?**

**SlythDragon: Nie, dzięki. Dam radę.**

**Mioneclaw: SLYTHDRAGON! DLACZEGO MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ?!**

**Emerald: SlythDragon i tak wysyłam ci sowę. Myślę, że będziesz wtedy szczęśliwszy. Mioneclaw nie krzycz!**

**Mioneclaw: Tak Adminie Emerald.**

**Salazar: To irytujące nie wiedzieć o czym mówią inni, podczas gdy ja nic nie rozumiem.**

**Mioneclaw: ...**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**Emerald: Przepraszam Salazar. Powinieneś od razu to powiedzieć. Następnym razem będziemy rozmawiać na prywatnym czacie.**

**Salazar: W porządku.**

**Salazar: Mioneclaw powiedziała, że wszyscy tu znają twoje prawdziwe imię.**

**Admin Emerald gapi się na Mioneclaw.**

**Mioneclaw jest niewinna i podziwia swoje paznokcie.**

**SlythDragon kula się ze śmiechu po podłodze.**

**Emerald: W rzeczy samej. A czy zdradziła kim ona jest?**

**Salazar: Tak, zdradziła.**

**Admin Emerald nie ma wymówki, by ukrywać swoją tożsamość.**

**SlythDragon: Dlaczego malutki Harruś jest nieśmiały?**

**Emerald: Zamknij się Dray.**

**SlythDragon: W twoich snach, Potter :P.**

**Emerald: :P**

**Mioneclaw: Chłopcy! Wiem, że uwielbiacie się kłócić, ale nie ma potrzeby zmieniać tematu.**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: Taki był plan.**

**Salazar: Jesteś Harry Potter?!**

**Emerald: Dlaczego to zawsze ta sama reakcja?**

**SlythDragon: Bo jesteś sławnym Harrusiem!**

**Emerald: Dlaczego się nie zamkniesz mój najdroższy Drake'u?**

**SlythDragon: :P**

**Admin Emerald przewraca oczami.**

**SlythDragon: Turlasz oczy po podłodze, czemu?**

**Admin Emerald mamrocze coś o "wkurzających fretkach".**

**SlythDragon: Słyszałem!**

**Emerald: Dobrze, miałeś słyszeć.**

**Mioneclaw tłucze głową o biurko.**

**Emerald: Przynajmniej to nie ściana. Biedna ściana była zastraszana wystarczającą ilość razy.**

**SlythDragon się śmieje.**

**Salazar: Wydaje się, że sporo się kłócicie.**

**Emerald: Wcale nie.**

**SlythDragon: Wcale nie.**

**Mioneclaw: Właśnie, że tak.**

**Emerald do Mioneclaw: :D**

**SlythDragon do Mioneclaw: :P**

SeamusLion dołączył do czatu.

**Mioneclaw: Cześć SeamusLion.**

**SlythDragon dąsa się.**

**SeamusLion jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy, że widzi pewną osobę i życzy sobie, by ta osoba sobie poszła. **

**Mioneclaw: Zachowujcie się chłopcy!**

**Salazar: Cześć SeamusLion.**

**SeamusLion: Zamknij się Mione.**

**Emerald: Witam SeamusLion. Jesteśmy niemili, prawda?**

**SlythDragon zaciera ręce w podnieceniu. To jest przedstawienie, które chce zobaczyć. **

**Emerald do SlythDragon: *przewraca oczami***

**SeamusLion: Nie jestem niemiły! Byłem tu od tygodni! Dlaczego Mioneclaw może być moderatorem/adminem, a ja nie?!**

** Emerald: Administrator jest wybierany nie z uwagi na ilość czasu jaką tu spędza, ale z uwagi na swoje zdolności do utrzymania wszystkich w ryzach.**

**Emerald: Czy to odpowiedziało na twoje pytanie SeamusLion?**

**SeamusLion: To nadal niesprawiedliwe!**

**Salazar: Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe.**

**SeamusLion: Zamknij się, wężodupku!**

**Emerald do SeamusLion: Wystarczy tego. Jesteś zawieszony na dwa dni. Jeśli to się powtórzy, po prostu cię zablokuję.**

SeamusLion został zawieszony na 2 dni wraz z ostrzeżeniem od Admina Emeralda.

**Emerald: Wszyscy cali?**

**Salazar: Tak.**

**SlythDragon: Yep, dostałem twoją sowę.**

SeriousKiller dołączył do czatu.

**Mioneclaw: Oczywiście, Emerald.**

**Mioneclaw: Hej SeriousKiller!**

**SlythDragon jest daleko.**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**SeriousKiller: Hej wam chłopaki!**

**Emerald: Dobry wieczór SeriousKiller! Jestem Admin Emerald I jestem gotów ci pomóc. **

**SeriousKiller: Sie ma zioom - Admin Emerald.**

**Emerald: Przepraszam SeriousKiller, ale wydaje mi się, że nie czytałeś zasad. Są krótkie i dobrze wyjaśnione. Nie jest ich dużo, ale proszę o ich przestrzeganie. **

**Emerald: Zasada nr 4 wyraźnie stwierdza, by używać poprawnej gramatyki i żadnego slangu, bo ktoś może tego nie zrozumieć.**

**SeriousKiller: ...ok...przepraszam.**

**Emerald: W porządku.**

**Salazar: Kto by pomyślał, że akurat ty Potter polubisz zasady. Wydajesz się łamać ich całkiem sporo w Hogwarcie. **

**SeriousKiller: Potter? Co Potter?**

**Emerald: Tutaj, Salazar, jestem Emerald. Prawdziwe imię jest znane tylko na wypadek problemów. ****Proszę, używaj Emerald.**

**Emerald: Tak, SeriousKiller, Jestem Harry Potter, ale to niczego nie zmienia.**

**SeriousKiller: Harry? Co ty tu robisz?**

**Emerald: Poprzednie stwierdzenie do Salazara, tyczy się również ciebie, SeriousKiller. Jestem Adminem i założycielem, to logiczne, że tu jestem.**

**Emerald: Muszę lecieć! Pa!**

Admin Emerald opuścił czat.

**SeriousKiller: Gdzie on poszedł?**

**SlythDragon wrócił.**

**SlythDragon: Jaki on?**

**SeriousKiller: Harry.**

**Mioneclaw: Proszę używaj Emerald kiedy o nim mówisz.**

**SlythDragon: Poszadł?! Aww, chciałem z nim porozmawiać!**

**SlythDragon: Poszedł* (Wiem Mioneclaw, wiem. To tylko jeden błąd!)**

**Mioneclaw jest gotowa pluć ogniem i martwi się o Emeralda.**

**SlythDragon: Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku i że wkrótce wróci.**

SlythDragon opuścił czat.

**Mioneclaw: O, matko. ****Lepiej wyślę im eliksiry leczące. **

**Salazar: Czemu?**

**SeriousKiller: Czemu?**

**Mioneclaw zapomniała, że Salazar i SeriousKiller nic nie wiedzą i przeprasza.**

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**Emerald do Mioneclaw: Proszę popilnuj czatroomu. Będę niedostępny przez kilka dni. ****Pa. **

**Mioneclaw do Emerald: Dasz radę?**

**Emerald: Taa.**

**Mioneclaw: Czy to Mors? ***

**Emerald: ...**

**Mioneclaw: Uznam to za tak.**

**Emerald: Uważaj na Dragona.**

**Mioneclaw: Będę.**

**Salazar: Czemu będziesz niedostępny?**

**SeriousKiller: Czemu używacie szyfru?**

**Emerald do Salazar: Jestem chory.**

**Emerald do SeriousKiller: A jak sądzisz po co ludzie używają szyfrów?**

Admin Emerald opuścił czat.

**SeriousKiller: O co chodziło?**

**Mioneclaw radzi SeriousKiller'owi, by nie wtykał nosa w sprawy Admina Emerald'a.**

SeriousKiller opuścił czat.

**Salazar: Też już powinienem kończyć. Dobranoc.**

Salazar opuścił czat.

**Mioneclaw: Dobranoc.**

Mioneclaw opuscił czat.

Czat został zamknięty z powodu nieobecności użytkowników.

* * *

Notka tłumacza:

1. Mors - W oryginale było Walrus(ang.), ale przetłumaczone wydaje się bardziej obrazowe.

#

Gall - Jeśli idzie o wygląd fika - zostawiłam go dokładnie takim, jak pierwotna wersja autorki i nie chcę tego zmieniać. Więc narazie zostaje tak jak jest.

Ciag dalszy oczywiście nastapi wkrótce.

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.


	3. 3 Nagła zmiana

Salazar dołączył do czatu.

**NevGryff: Dzięki Mioneclaw.**

**Susan: Cześć, Salazar.**

**NevGryff: Hi!**

**Salazar: Dzień dobry.**

**Susan: Nie widziałam cię tutaj. Dopiero dołączyłeś? **

**Salazar: Tak, kilka dni temu.**

**NevGryff: Miło cię poznać Salazar.**

**Salazar: Wzajemnie, NevGryff.**

Mioneclaw dołączył do czatu.

**NevGryff: Hej Mioneclaw!**

**Mioneclaw: Cześć wszystkim!**

**Susan: Heja wam!**

**Salazar: Dzień dobry Mioneclaw.**

**Mioneclaw: Wstałeś wcześnie.**

**Salazar: Tak jak ty.**

**Mioneclaw: Racja.**

Best zarejestrował się i dołączył do czatu.

**Best: Hej!**

**Salazar: Cześć Best.**

**NevGryff: Hi.**

**Susan: Hi Best.**

**Mioneclaw: Witam na UH. Jestem Admin Mioneclaw i służę pomocą. Admina Emeralda nie ma na sieci. **

**Best: Możesz sobie darować wstępne bzdury, Miona. Już tu byłem. Mam nowe konto.**

**Mioneclaw: Doprawdy Best? Jeśli już tu byłeś, to wierzę, że znasz zasady!**

**Best: Taa, taa. Mogę zostać Adminem? **

**Salazar: Dlaczego ludzie tak bardzo chcą być adminami?**

**Mioneclaw do Best: Nie mam uprawnień, by mianować kogoś moderatorem. A nawet jeśli bym miała, nic by to nie zmieniło skoro nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. **

**Mioneclaw do Salazar: Ludzie mają skłonność wierzyć, że admini mają władzę absolutną na czacie i też jej chcą. Ale zapominają, że wraz z władzą idzie odpowiedzialność.**

**Best: Miona to ja, Ron!**

**Salazar: Dziękuję.**

**Mioneclaw: Nie ma za co Salazar.**

**Mioneclaw: Best, powinieneś porozmawiać z Emeraldem. To on awansuje i radzi sobie z ludźmi takimi jak ty.**

**Susan: Muszę już iść! Muszę lecieć na Pokątną!**

**Mioneclaw: Pa Susan! Baw się dobrze!**

Susan opuścił czat.

**NevGryff: Ok ja też idę. Ale będę jeszcze wieczorem.**

**Mioneclaw: Pa NevGryff!**

**Salazar: Do widzenia NevGryff!**

**NevGryff: Do zobaczenia!**

NevGryff opuścił czat.

Best opuścił czat.

SlythDragon dołączył do czatu.

**Mioneclaw: Cześć SluthDragon.**[1]

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon***

**Mioneclaw: -.- Ani słowa Dragon!**

**SlythDragon: lol**

**Salazar: Cześć SlythDragon!**

**SlythDragon: Hej Salazar!**

**SlythDragon: Więc co słychać ludziska?**

**Mioneclaw: Ron dołączył.**

**SlythDragon: ...pederasta**

**Mioneclaw: Język!**

**SlythDragon: :P**

**Salazar przewraca oczami.**

**SlythDragon do Salazar: :P**

**Salazar wzdycha.**

**Salazar: Gówniarze!**

**Mioneclaw: :D**

**Mioneclaw do Salazar: Bez przezwisk, panie!**

ChangeChang dołączył do czatu.

**ChangeChang: Kocham go!**

ChangeChang opuścił czat.

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: Oj, zgłoszę to Emeraldowi.**

**Salazar: Co jest nie tak z Chang?**

Gin dołączył do czatu.

**SlythDragon: Nikt nie wie, ale wydaje się psychiczna. **

**Mioneclaw ignoruje dyskusję Salazara i SlythDragona, bo nie wolno jej źle mówić o żadnym użytkowniku. **

**Mioneclaw: Cześć Gin.**

**Gin: Hej**

**SlythDragon: Następny Weasley!**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon zachowuj się!**

Thing1 dołączył do czatu.

**Thing1: Hej**

Thing2 dołączył do czatu.

**Thing2: Cześć!**

**Mioneclaw: Cześć Thing1, Thing2**

**SlythDragon: WIĘCEJ WEASLEY'ÓW! Szczerze, co to ma być? Międzynarodowy dzień Weasleya?**

**Mioneclaw: Zachowuj się!**

**Thing1: Aww Slythy Draggy!**

**Thing2: Jeśli nie znałbym cię lepiej,**

**Thing1: Pomyślałbym,**

**Thing2: Że jesteś zazdrosny!**

**Mioneclaw: Zachowujcie się, wszyscy trzej!**

**SlythDragon jest niewinny.**

**Thing1 jest niewinny i robi słodkie oczka.**

**Thing2 uroczyście przysięga, że knuje coś niedobrego. Żartuje. Jest niewinny. **

**SlythDragon spogląda uroczo.**

**Mioneclaw wzdycha.**

**Salazar: ...**

Nastąpiła cisza i nikt przez chwilę nie pisał. Wydawało się że wszyscy się zwyczajnie znudzili. Severus był gotowy się wylogować.

ChangeChang dołączył do czatu.

**ChangeChang: 3**

ChangeChang opuścił czat.

**Thing1 jest zmieszany.**

**Thing2 jest uroczo zmieszany, skoro Thing1 umie być tylko zmieszany.**

**Gin jest zmieszana i wydyma wargi.**

**SlythDragon jest zmieszany, ale tak czarujący jak zazwyczaj.**

**Salazar stara się nie śmiać.**

**Mioneclaw tłucze głową w biurko.**

**SlythDragon: Znowu Mioneclaw? Emerald miał rację! Biedne wszystkie meble i ściany wokół ciebie!**

**Mioneclaw: Kiedy to powiedział?!**

**SlythDragon: (Przepraszam Emerald. Błagam, wybacz mi!) Powiedział na prywatnym czacie kilka dni temu.**

**Salazar: Lol**

**Mioneclaw uroczyście przysięga, że Emerald zginie!**

**Thing1: Droga Mioncia!**

**Thing2: Ustaw się w kolejce za Voldkiem.**

**Thing1: Kto wie, może ci się poszczęści!**

**SlythDragon: lol**

**Gin do SlythDragon: Ciekawe, że ciebie to bawi.**

**SlythDragon do Gin: Wiesz, to nie ja rzuciłem ten dowcip. A może nie wolno mi się teraz śmiać? **

**Mioneclaw jest chwilowo głucha i ślepa.**

Gin opuścił czat.

**Thing2: Aw, nasza mała siostrzyczka się wkurzyła!**

**Thing1: Uch, och, zwala to na nas!**

**Thing2: UCIEKAJ!**

Thing2 opuścił czat.

Thing1 opuścił czat.

**Mioneclaw przestała być ślepa i głucha.**

**SlythDragon: Szkoda.**

**Mioneclaw: Doprawdy?**

**SlythDragon: Tylko żartowałem adminko...tylko żartowałem.**

**Salazar: *prycha***

**SlythDragon: XD**

**Mioneclaw: kończę moją pracę domową.**

**SlythDragon: Ciekawostka. Doprawdy Mioneclaw? To dopiero czwarty tydzień! **

**Mioneclaw: Hmph.**

**Salazar: W rzeczy samej Mioneclaw. Wiesz, są wakacje.**

**Mioneclaw: Och dobra, po prostu nie mogę zrobić Eliksirów.**

**Salazar: Czemu nie?**

**Mioneclaw: Zapytam później Emeralda.**

**Mioneclaw do Salazar: Są tam pewne rzeczy których nie rozumiem. **

**SlythDragon: Kiedy masz wątpliwość, pytaj Emeralda! lol**

**Mioneclaw: lol**

**Salazar: A co Potter może zrobić? Słyszałem, że jest najgorszym studentem jakiego miał Professor Snape.**

**Salazar: Emerald***

**SlythDragon: Ma swoje problemy, ale gość zna się na eliksirach!**

**Mioneclaw: Emerald nigdy nie mógł się wykazać w szkole, tak samo jest w Hogwarcie. Ale tylko dlatego, że jest kiepski w klasie, nie znaczy, że jest głupi.**

**Salazar: Rozumiem.**

**Salazar: Powinienem już iść. Prawdopodobnie wrócę wieczorem. **

**Mioneclaw: Do widzenia Salazar!**

Salazar opuścił czat.

Severus wyszedł zanim przyszła następna informacja, więc nigdy jej nie przeczytał. Sprawiła ona jednak, że pozostałe dwie osoby, które były obecne, zaczęły się martwić i wysłały różne eliksiry i balsamy leczące.

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**Emerald: Jestem chory, ale żyję.**

Admin Emerald opuścił czat.

* * *

[1] **Sluth – (ang.) szmata, zdzira**


	4. 4 Moderatorzy i Admini

Salazar dołączył do czatu.

**SeriousKiller: Hi.**

**Salazar: Cześć. Tylko ty tu jesteś?**

**SeriousKiller: Mioneclaw wyszła, ale obiecała wkrótce wrócić. **

**Salazar: Ok**

**Nastała cisza i Severus zaczął się nudzić.**

**SeriousKiller: Jak myślisz, co jest nie tak z Emeraldem?**

**Salazar: Nie wiem.**

**SeriousKiller: Brak pomysłów?**

**Salazar: Brak**

**SeriousKiller: No weź, musisz wiedzieć coś więcej.**

**Salazar: Nie.**

**SeriousKiller: Chcesz zagrać w grę?**

**Salazar: Nie**

**SeriousKiller: Jesteś robotem czy tylko upośledzony?**

**Salazar: Nie**

**Salazar: Żadne.**

**SeriousKiller: Żadne?**

**Salazar: Żadne.**

Mioneclaw dołączył do czatu.

**SeriousKiller: Hej!**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**Mioneclaw: Cześć wam. Coś się działo ciekawego jak mnie nie było?**

**Salazar: Nie.**

**SeriousKiller: NAPRAWDĘ SALAZAR? ****TO JEDYNE SŁOWO JAKIE ZNASZ?**

**Salazar: ...**

**Salazar: Nie**

**SeriousKiller jest na granicy szaleństwa.**

SeriousKiller opuścił czat.

**Salazar uśmiecha się złośliwie.**

**Mioneclaw: ...**

**Mioneclaw: To było dziwne.**

**Salazar: W rzeczy samej.**

**Mioneclaw: Przynajmniej nie odpowiedziałeś "nie".**

**Salazar gapi się na Mioneclaw.**

SlythDragon dołączył do czatu.

**Mioneclaw odpędza się od Salazara.**

**SlythDragon: Hej, co tam?**

**Mioneclaw: Hej, SlythDragon. Niewiele. ****Tylko Salazar powtarza słówko " nie".**

**Salazar: Nie powtarzam tego!**

**SlythDragon: Był już tu Emerald?**

**Mioneclaw: Nie. ****(zamknij się Salazar) Powiedział, że przyjdzie za kilka dni. Teraz jest chory z powodu Morsa. **

**SlythDragon: Własnie przysłał mi sowę i napisał, że będzie tu wkrótce.**

**Mioneclaw: To dobrze.**

**SlythDragon: Taa.**

**SlythDragon: Dobra, muszę lecieć.**

**Mioneclaw: Pa SlythDragon.**

SlythDragon opuścił czat.

**Mioneclaw: Salazar ja też powinnam iść. Do zobaczenia jutro, mam nadzieję!**

**Salazar: Fajnie.**

Mioneclaw opuścił czat.

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**Salazar: Cześć, Emerald, minąłeś się z Mioneclaw.**

**Emerald: Hi**

**Emerald: Uch, och... ona mnie zabije.**

**Salazar uśmiecha się złośliwie.**

**Admin Emerald wydyma wargi.**

**Emerald: Będę musiał zatem wysłać jej prywatną wiadomość. Naprawdę nie chcę zostać zamordowany przed pierwszym września. **

**Salazar: Możesz wysyłać prywatne wiadomości?**

**Emerald jest daleko.**

**Emerald wrócił.**

**Emerald: Przepraszam Salazar, nie zauważyłem twojego pytania. Po prostu kliknij na imię osoby i wybierz prywatną wiadomość, albo prywatny czat. Wiadomość jest czymś takim jak list, a na czacie możesz rozmawiać normalnie. Na prywatnym czacie, możesz rozmawiać z kamerą lub bez, a system może odpowiednio zmodyfikować twój głos, więc nie obawiaj się go używać.**

**Salazar: W zasadzie, oczekiwałem odpowiedzi "tak" lub "nie", ale ten typ odpowiedzi też może być. ****Dziękuję.**

**Emerald robi facepalm.**

**Emerald: Przepraszam Salazar.**

**Salazar: Nic się nie stało.**

**Emerald. ****Więc… coś nowego z…uch… skądkolwiek jesteś?**

**Salazar: Mieszkam na Spinner's End. I nie, nic nowego.**

**Emerald: Spinners End? ****To niedaleko Privet Drive.**

**Salazar: Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkasz na Privet Drive.**

**Emerald: Kiedyś naprawdę lubiłem tamtejszy park.**

**Salazar: Już nie lubisz?**

**Emerald: Lubię, ale nie mogę wyjść na zewnątrz.**

**Salazar: Czyżby sławny Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył dostał szlaban?**

**Emerald: Skończ z tą bzdurą Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, proszę. I nie, po prostu zabronili mi wychodzić. ****Obaj: Dumbledore i mój wuj. **

**Salazar: Rozumiem.**

**Salazar: Mówiłeś, że byłeś chory wczoraj.**

**Emerald: Tak, byłem troszkę.**

**Salazar: Bardzo przekonujące.**

**Emerald: Cóż, nie mam potrzeby pana przekonywać.**

Severus otworzył szeroko oczy. Czyżby Potter wiedział, że on jest nauczycielem? Co teraz?

MoonNargle zarejestrował się i dołączył do czatu.

**Emerald: Witam i zapraszam do UH. Jestem Admin Emerald I pomogę ci jak tylko będę na sieci. W czasie mojej nieobecności zwykle jest tutaj Mioneclaw, więc możesz się zwracać też do niej.**

**MoonNargle: Cześć Harry.**

**Emerald: O.O**

**Salazar: Cześć MoonNargle.**

ChangeChang dołączył do czatu

ChangeChang opuścił czat.

**MoonNargle: Cześć, Salazar. Jak się mają twoje Eliksiry?**

Severus wgapił się w ekran. Jakim cuden on/ona wie o… co… może Emerald powiedział jej/jemu… ale może Emerald sam nie wie kim on jest i Severus ma po prostu paranoję?

**Emerald: Wszystko w porządku Salazar?**

**Salazar: Tak, Emerald w porządku.**

**Emerald: :)**

Potter, martwiący się o jego samopoczucie? Niemożliwe.

**Salazar do MoonNargle: Tak, wszystko z nimi w porządku.**

**MoonNargle: To dobrze.**

MoonNargle opuścił czat.

**Emerald: Okay...**

**Salazar: Nie tylko ty jesteś zdziwiony.**

**Emerald: :D**

**Best dołączył do czatu.**

**Emerald: Cześć Best. Wydaje się, że musimy się poznać. ****Jestem Admin Emerald I jestem tu by pomóc w razie problemow.**

**Best: Hej Harry! Skończ już z tymi bzdurami. To ja, Ron.**

**Emerald: Cześć Ron.**

**Salazar: Dobry wieczór Best.**

**Best: Hej Harry, możesz mnie zrobić adminem?**

**Emerald: Nie, przepraszam.**

**Best: No weź przyjacielu!**

**Emerald: Ron to jest konkretne nie. Sprawdzałeś listę? Jesteś jedną z ostatnich osób, które dostaną tu władzę.**

**Salazar: Jaką listę?**

**Emerald: Na górze strony są statystyki. Mioneclaw i ja szukamy kolejnego moderatora, bo jesteśmy raczej zajęci i nie mamy wystarczająco czasu na pilnowanie tego miejsca. Więc Mioneclaw ja stworzyliśmy listę osób, które trzymają tu porządek. Wszyscy nowi użytkownicy są na końcu listy na początku, a potem idą wyżej.**

**Salazar: I znowu Emerald, mogłeś po prostu napisać jedno zdanie.**

**Emerald: Przepraszam.**

**Salazar: I znowu: nie ma za co. **

**Salazar: Pójdę I sprawdzę co tam jest, więc nie będę dostępny. **

**Emerald: Okej.**

**Emerald: Do zobaczenia wkrótce.**

Salazar jest daleko.

Severus przewinął w górę I w końcu znalazł to o czym mówił Em— Potter. Była to raczej obszerna strona z różnymi linkami, ale jeden z nich mówił: Konkurs Moderatorów

Kliknął na to i wyskoczyła strona mówiąca:

Konkurs Moderatorów

Otrzymaliśmy raporty o ludziach zachowujących się nie-za-dobrze w trakcie naszych nieobecności, i nawet jeśli są tam ludzie, którzy chcą ich ostrzec, nie mają prawa by ich zablokować, uciszyć, czy nawet wyrzucić zupełnie. Zdecydowaliśmy, że wybierzemy jeszcze kogoś, do pomocy przy utrzymywaniu wszystkiego pod kontrolą, nawet gdy nas nie ma. Zrobiliśmy listę wszystkich użytkowników, pokazującą ich szansę na zostanie moderatorem.

Lista jest często zmieniana.

Do dwudziestego sierpnia osoba na pierwszym miejscu zostanie moderatorem. W przypadku, gdyby odmówiła, moderatorem zostanie osoba na drugim miejscu, i tak dalej.

Proszę zauważcie, że lista zmienia się bardzo często.

Lista jest modyfikowana przez Admina Emeralda.

1. SlythDragon

2. NevGryff

3. Susan

4. Salazar

To są pierwsze 4 miejsca na liście. By zobaczyć swoje miejsce na niej, kliknij „Znajdź" poniżej.

Ty Salazarjesteś 4-ty.

Severus zamrugał. Był pewny, że był jednym z ostatnich. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, poczuł się dumny ze swojego miejsca

Salazar wrócił.

**Best: Nadal uważam, że się mylisz, Harry.**

**Emerald: Witam z powrotem, Salazar.**

**Salazar: Dziękuję.**

**Emerald do Best: Wierzę, że ci powiedziałem żebyś tak do mnie tu nie mówił.**

**Best: ale weź, Em, SlythDragon to Ślizgon! ****A ja jestem Gryfonem!**

**Emerald: To znaczy?**

**Salazar: O co ta scena?**

**Best: On nie może mieć tu władzy!**

**Emerald do Salazar: Bestowi nie podoba się fakt, że SlythDragon jest pierwszym kandydatem na moderatora.**

**Salazar: Rozumiem.**

**Salazar: Cóż, muszę już isć.**

**Emerald: Dobranoc.**

**Salazar: Dobranoc.**

Salazar opuścił czat.

* * *

Notka tłumacza:

Dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie i komentarze. To niesamowicie motywuje do dalszego tłumaczenia.

Co do ników postaci - większości trzeba się jednak samemu domyślić, co wierzę, nie jest trudne.

A co do pomysłów o komputerach w posiadaniu czystokrwistych czarodziei... cóż, to nie moja wina, ja tu tylko tłumaczę. :)

Ostrzegam też, że nie wiem, jak potoczy się cała historia, bo autorka ciągle ją pisze.


	5. 5 Kruk, świnia i wąż

Harry odetchnął z ulgą widząc samochód wujka Vernona zjeżdżający z podjazdu i oddalający się w dal.

Harry czatował właśnie z Draco Malfoyem, swoim potencjalnym arcy-wrogiem. Na początku, gdy Draco się tam zarejestrował ( a był jednym z pierwszych) obaj pozostawali anonimowi. Powoli zostali przyjaciółmi i wtedy Hermiona zaoferowała, że ad mini powinni podać swoje dane, by każdy mógł się z nimi skontaktować przez sowę.

Kiedy Harry powiedział kim jest, SlythDragon od razu się wylogował, ale wrócił po kilku dniach. Bywał wtedy raczej cichy i Harry nie wiedząc z kim ma do czynienia, próbował go rozweselić.

Wtedy Draco powiedział mu kim jest i Harry był raczej wściekły, póki Hermiona nie przypomniała im, jak dobrze się dogadywali zanim nie poznali własnych tożsamości.

Niezręczna cisza i zniewagi szybko zmieniły się w dokuczanie i śmiech.

Napisał szybkie " Będę wkrótce. Idę po wodę." I poszedł do kuchni.

Kiedy wrócił na górę do swojego "pokoju" zobaczył, że ktoś już tam jest.

Dudley Dursley stał, usta rozdziawione, przed komputerem Harrego. Oczy Harrego ześlizgnęły się z tłustych pleców Dudleya na ekran, gdzie wciąż był otwarty czat. Krótkie sentencje, które się pojawiały, świadczyły o tym, że Draco i Hermiona się kłócili.

**- **Dudley? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Harry.

- Co to? – zapytał Dudley, wskazując na ekran.

- To jest komputer – odpowiedział Harry unosząc brwi.

Dydley natychmiast zrobił się czerwony, zupełnie jak Vernon.

- Mówiłem o czacie!

- Cóż, jak widać wiedziałeś przez cały czas co to było.

Dudley wydał z siebie wkurzony jęk. Potem ucichł, wyglądał na skołowanego, jakby zapomniał o co się tak zdenerwował.

- Twoi znajomi mają Internet?

- Nie mieli wcześniej. Teraz mają.

Dudley wyszedł z dziwnym spojrzeniem, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Harry podskoczył nieznacznie, ale potem usiadł.

Admin Emerald wrócił.

**SlythDragon: Zamknij się!**

**SlythDragon: Och hej, Emy.**

**Emerald: Do się tu dzieje?**

**Emerald: Co***

**Emerald: Nie mów do mnie Emy!**

**SlythDragon: :P**

**Mioneclaw: Naprawdę nic, Emerald, tylko mała niezgodność.**

**Emerald: Mała niezgodność...**

**Mioneclaw: Oczywiście... malutka...**

**SlythDragon: Naturalnie. Wiesz jak bardzo kocham Mionę, prawda Em?**

**Emerald: Nareszcie wasza dwójka dostrzega miłość, którą się darzycie!**

**Nastąpiła krótka przerwa i nikt nic nie pisał. A potem w tym samym czasie:**

**Mioneclaw: ADMINISTRATOR EMERALD JAK ŚMIESZ?!**

**SlythDragon: CO?! ZABIJĘ CIĘ! Chyba sobie żartujesz?!**

**Emerald umiera ze śmiechu.**

Harry naprawdę ledwo dał radę napisać ostatnie zdanie, jako że naprawdę rechotał tak bardzo, że wylądował prawie na podłodze.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zajrzał Dudley.

- Co jest takie zabawne?

Harry wciąż się śmiejąc, wskazał na ekran. Dudley uniósł brwi.

- Więc? Co jest takie zabawne? – powtórzył kiedy Harry zaczął się uspokajać.

- Po prostu, – Harry wytarł łzę z oka – ta dwójka jest w rzeczywistości wrogami i bardzo się nienawidzili.

Dudley najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, opuścił pokój, spoglądając na Harrego jakby był beznosym osłem w neonowo zielonej koszuli. Albo coś w tym stylu.

**Mioneclaw: Naprawdę Emerald, to nie było zabawne! Prawie dostałam ataku serca, ty głupi dupku! **

**SlythDragon oczekuje powrotu do Hogwartu, by mógł się zemścić na Emeraldzie.**

Harry wiedział, że wujek Vernon i ciotka Petunia będą wkrótce w domu i lepiej żeby wziął się za obiad. Po otrzymaniu dwóch „powodzeń" od pozostałej na czacie dwójki, ustawił swój status na zajęty i szedł na dół.

Niedługo będzie czas by wyruszyć do Hogwartu. I było to dokładnie to, o czym myślał w trakcie gotowania.

Co się wydarzy? Może będzie szansa zainstalować internet w Hogwarcie? Czy będą musieli zachowywać pozory? A może będą wolni? Nie. Z Dumbledorem na pokładzie, prawdopodobnie nie.

Dumbledore. Harry poczuł napływającą nienawiść. Kiedy niektóre naczynia zaczęły grzechotać, postarał się uspokoić. Nie było potrzeby myśleć o Dumbledorze.

A jednak jego myśli wracały do mężczyzny tak czy siak. Powiedział, że Mroczny Znak był nieusuwalny, ale to było dalekie od prawdy. Wszystko co było potrzebne, to specyficzna runa, eliksir i krwawy kryształ.

A jeśli Dumbledore nie usuwał Znaku Snape'owi, to czy to znaczyło, że Snape był prawdziwym śmierciożercą? Ale wtedy, czemu Dumbledore ufał mu tak bardzo?

No i był Snape, człowiek pełen sekretów. Harry był pewny, że było w nim więcej niż inni przypuszczali i Hermiona się z nim zgadzała. A to musiało coś znaczyć.

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, Salazar i Snape zachowywali się bardzo podobnie.

Ale Salazar powiedział, że mieszka na Spinner's End. Snape żyjący w sąsiedztwie mugoli? Jaasne… a on, Harry był skrzydlatym, tęczowym jednorożcem.

Harry prychnął na samą myśl.

Teraz, kiedy pomyślał o ludziach na UH, jego myśli powędrowały do Rona. Chłopak zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Jakby był inną osobą. Harry potrząsnął głową by oczyścić myśli. Zostawi te rozważania na inny czas, pomyślał obracając naleśnika.

Kiedy w końcu Harry mógł pójść do swojego pokoju, było już bardzo późno. W trakcie swoich wieczornych usług Harry wpadł na dziwny pomysł.

Zmęczony, ale zdeterminowany, otworzył książkę o runach którą dostał od Hermiony na święta.

Z uśmieszkiem zaczął układać list.

- Leć Hedwigo – powiedział cicho do swojej ukochanej sowy. – Nic mi nie będzie. Tylko dostarcz list Mionie. Obiecuję, że jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, użyję komputera, albo przyślę Galaxy* z wiadomością.

Galaxy był krukiem, którego Harry znalazł na ulicy rannego. Przez cztery długie tygodnie, ptak przywiązał się i nie chciał opuścić Harrego, więc go zatrzymał.

Imię było tylko przejściowe. Harry chciał się upewnić, że ptak zostanie i chciał dla niego porządne imię.

Zdecydował się rzucić okiem na UH przed snem. Zalogował się, spodziewając się, że będzie pusto.

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**Salazar: Dobry wieczór, Emerald.**

**Emerald: Cześć Salazar. Nie śpisz?**

**Salazar: Nie. I widzę, że ty również.**

Harry spojrzał przez ramię, gdy kruk wylądował na ramie łóżka i usiadł kompletnie nieruchomo, z wyjątkiem jego głowy, która podążała za muchą fruwającą leniwie po pokoju. Kruk nigdy nie siadał na ramieniu czy dłoni Harrego. Ptak preferował unikanie kontaktu.

Odwrócił się z powrotem i zobaczył, że Salazar pisze.

**Salazar: Mogę spytać czemu jeszcze nie śpisz?**

**Emerald: Dopiero skończyłem wypełniać swoje obowiązki, poza tym, jestem raczej podekscytowany.**

Nagle Harry usłyszał raczej głośny hałas i obejrzał się, by zobaczyć jak kruk wpada na lampę, i spadając rozrzuca kilka książek. Kręcąc głową Harry napisał „ Zaraz będę" i poszedł na ratunek krukowi.

**Emerald: Przepraszam Salazar, miałem tu mały wypadek.**

**Salazar: Rozumiem. Czym się tak ekscytujesz?**

**Emerald: Dostałem pozwolenie od ciotki na wyjście na dwór jutro. Myślałem, że odwiedzę park. **

**Salazar: A co z Dumbledorem?**

**Emerald: A co z nim?**

**Salazar: Powiedziałeś, że zabronił ci wychodzić z domu.**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: Doprawdy, bez obrazy dla dyrektora, ale naprawdę**

**Emerald: Niech się idzie zgubić w lesie.**

**Salazar: ...**

**Salazar: No, no, Złoty Chłopiec nie bije pokłonów dyrektorowi Hogwartu? Ojojoj… **

**Emerald: Powiedziałem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał!**

**Salazar: Właściwie, prosiłeś mnie nie nazywać cię Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył czy Harrym Potterm, ale nic nie mówiłeś o Złotym Chłopcu. **

**Emerald: –.–**

**Emerald: Punkt dla ciebie. *wzdycha***

W tym momencie Harry był przekonany, że Salazar to Snape. Spojrzał na zegarek. Powinien się jakoś wykręcić. Miał jutro długi dzień…

**Salazar: Dobranoc, Harry.**

**Emerald: Dobranoc, Salazar.**

Harry się nabrał. Snape nigdy nie nazwałby go po imieniu, więc wszelkie podejrzenia natychmiast zniknęły.

Och, jak bardzo się mylił! Niedaleko Severus Snape siedział, próbując dojść do tego, dlaczego zwrócił się do chłopaka po imieniu.

* * *

Notka tłumacza:

1. Galaxy – (ang.) galaktyka – nie tłumaczyłam jednak imienia ptaka, bo kruk Harrego jest rodzaju męskiego, a sam Harry jeszcze go przechrzci.


	6. 6 Park

Następny dzień wstał jasny i pogodny. Harry przeciągnął się, wyszedł z łóżka i rozejrzał wkoło. Hedwiga jeszcze nie wróciła, a kruk wciąż spał, usadowiony na oparciu jego krzesła.

Było za wcześnie by Dursleyowie byli na nogach w niedzielę, więc Harry rozsiadł się z dobrą książką.

Książka była o wojownikach, sławnych i zapomnianych. Był tak zaczytany, że spojrzał w górę, dopiero gdy usłyszał wkurzone sapanie.

Kruk walczył z konikiem polnym. Atakował biednego robaka raz za razem, ale konik polny odskakiwał po każdym upadku. Kruk był tak sfrustrowany, że zjadł owada, zmuszając Harrego do odwrócenia głowy i dławienia się.

- Jesteś jak Ceroth, wojownik – powiedział Harry ze śmiechem. I nagle pomyślał. – Ceroth - Olśniło Harrego. – Mam dla ciebie imię! Ceroth!

Kruk zamrugał i uderzył go dziobem. Harry zaśmiał się krótko. Zbliżał się czas śniadania, tylko kruk już swoje zaczął konikiem polnym.

Harry wyszedł z lokalnego sklepu z dwoma kanapkami i jakimiś ciastkami w plecaku. Ceroth czekał na niego na pobliskim drzewie.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał odwiedzić Gringotta niebawem, bo jego mugolskie pieniądze wymagały uzupełnienia. Harry w końcu przybył na odległą ulicę. Wyszczerzył się, gdy jego ulubiony park wszedł w pole widzenia. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale wzruszył ramionami.

Usiadł na swoich ulubionych huśtawkach i po prostu zamknął oczy, pozwalając ukoić się dotykowi wiatru na twarzy.

Otworzył oczy w momencie, w którym jego kruk wleciał w pole widzenia.

Ceroth umiejscowił się na ziemi niedaleko od Harrego i zaczął chodzić wkoło niego. Z uśmiechem Harry oderwał kawałek chleba i rzucił go ptakowi. Ptak delikatnie przyciągnął chleb do siebie i jadł z zadowoleniem, gdy mały rudzik podleciał do niego próbując również dziobać. Ceroth jednak go nie polubił i zaczął odganiać rudzika.

- Ceroth – Harry dał krukowi łagodną reprymendę. – Bądź miły. Wiesz, że możesz mieć więcej.

Kiedy rudzik odleciał, Ceroth przysiadł na kolanie Harrego I przyglądał się uparcie kanapce.

- Spędzasz za dużo czasu z Hedwigą. – wymamrotał Harry, dając krokowi kawałek kanapki.

Ptak odleciał na drzewo i zajął się jedzeniem.

Harry zachichotał. A potem usłyszał krzyk: - HARRY!

Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Marka Evansa biegnącego do niego.

- Cześć Mark – powiedział Harry – Czyżby gang Dudleya cię znów ścigał?

Mark potrząsnął głową, a potem podał mu list. Była na nim pieczątka Hogwartu.

- Przyszedł, możesz uwierzyć Harry? Naprawdę przyszedł! – przechwalał się chłopak, podskakując. A potem został pochwycony przez Harrego i przytulony.

- Moje gratulacje. – powiedział szczerze Harry.

- Dzięki! – powiedział Mark. A potem spojrzał w dół i przypomniał Harremu Dobby'ego, z wyjątkiem braku wielkich uszu.

- Mark? Co się dzieje, braciszku? – spytał Harry

- A co jeśli… jeśli trafię do Slytherinu? Będziemy mogli być jeszcze przyjaciółmi, czy mnie znienawidzisz? Będziemy mogli wychodzić gdzieś razem w wakacje? Znaczy, wiem, że Dudley i jego gang zawsze chcą nas dopaść – Mark mówił coraz bardziej chaotycznie, ale Harry mu przerwał.

- Mark – powiedział – to w porządku jeśli trafisz do Slytherinu. Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze ci pomogę.

- Naprawdę? Znaczy naprawdę, naprawdę? Wiesz, to pewnie ciężka decyzja i w ogóle, więc to znaczy naprawdę? Będziemy? To wspaniale, znaczy –

- Mark, zapominasz że praktycznie jestem Ślizgonem, a jedyny powód dla którego nie chciałem nim zostać, to manipulacje pewnego starca.

- Och, okej – powiedział Mark. – Jeszcze… moi rodzice znów się upili, więc nie chciałem im nic mówić.

- W porządku. Możemy zabrać twoje rzeczy jutro – powiedział Harry

- Ale ja nie mam żadnych pieniędzy, a wątpię, że moi rodzice zapłacą – powiedział Mark.

- Nie przejmuj się pieniędzmi, Mark – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem – Chodź, ściemnia się. Odprowadzę cię do domu. No i gdzie jest ten kruk?

Certoh wleciał w pobliską ścianę i wydał z siebie ciche krakanie. Po tym, ich trójka zaczęła swoją podróż, nie wiedząc, że ktoś za nimi idzie.

* * *

##

- Wychodzę jutro wujku – powiedział Harry stanowczo, a mężczyzna stawał się coraz bardziej czerwony z każdą minutą. Nie miało znaczenia, że kłócili się przy drzwiach wejściowych, na zewnątrz.

- A kto nam będzie usługiwał, chłopcze? Ja? Dudziaczek? Petunia? HA!

- To zależy od ciebie. – odpowiedział Harry spokojnie

- Cóż, jeśli wyjdziesz, to ten starzec nie ma prawa nic nam zrobić! Zrozumiałeś?! I nie chcę oglądać twojej smętnej gęby do końca wakacji. Więc lepiej zostań sobie gdzieś z tymi twoimi świrami!

Po kilku minutach, Harry nie miał innego wyboru, jak się zgodzić. Więc musiał się wynieść przed dziewiątą rano następnego dnia. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, upewnić się, że spakował wszystko i otworzył swój laptop.

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**NevGryff: Oczywiście, MoonNargle.**

**MoonNargle: Cześć, Emerald.**

**NevGryff: Hi**

**Emerald: Heja!**

**SlythDragon: Wieczór Emy!**

**Emerald do SlythDragon: ^.-**

**SlythDragon: Ooch, iBrew!**

**NevGryff: *facepalm***

**Emerald: *facepalm***

**MoonNargle: Wydaje się że Mositoes'y cię drażnią, SlythDragon.***

**Emerald: Dobra robota, MoonNargle! :D**

**NevGryff: Wydaje się, że Emerald i ja mamy to samo zdanie.**

**SlythDragon: Hej!**

**Emerald do SlythDragon: :P**

**Emerald do NevGryff: :D**

Aknott dołączył do czatu.

**NevGryff: lol**

**SlythDragon: Wszyscy przeciwko mnie! *wydyma wargi***

**SlythDragon: Hej Aknott!**

**Emerald: Hi**

**MoonNargle: Hello**

**Aknott: hej wam wszystkim.**

**SlythDragon do Aknott: Spędzasz za dużo czasu z Thing1 i Thing2.**

**Aknott: :P**

**SlythDragon: No, nie! Tylko nie ty!**

Grey zarejestrował się i dołączył do czatu.

**Aknott: Ha, chciałbyś Draggy.**

**Emerald: Witam, Grey i zapraszam do UH. Jestem Admin Emerald i jestem tu by pomagać, jeśli ktoś mnie potrzebuje.**

**NevGryff: Hej, Grey!**

**MoonNargle: Witam.**

**Grey: Witam wszystkich, i dziękuję – Admin Emerald.**

**SlythDragon do NevGryff: Te rymy!**

**Emerald: Proszę mów mi Emerald.**

**Grey: Ok.**

**NevGryff: coś jakby zauważyłem...**

**SlythDragon: Emy, prywatny czat, proszę?**

**MoonNargle: Grey, świetnie cię widzieć.**

**Emerald: NIE MÓW DO MNIE EMY! No i pewnie.**

Admin Emerald wszedł na prywatny czat ze SlythDragon.

SlythDragon wszedł na prywatny czat z Admin Emerald.

**SlythDragon: Hej again.**

**Emerald: Hi. :D**

**SlythDragon: Nie pytałem cię od dawna, ale jak się masz?**

**Emerald: Dobrze, dzięki. A ty?**

**SlythDragon: W porządku.**

**Emerald: Nie kłam, Dray. Nie pytałbyś mnie, gdyby było w porządku.**

**SlythDragon: Nie kłamię.**

**Emerald: Drake, znam cię raczej dobrze.**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: Dobra. Martwię się o Hogwart.**

**Emerald: Co ze świńskimi pryszczami?**

**SlythDragon: co się stanie, jak tam wrócimy? Mam na myśli… nie mogę nagle być do was przyjacielski. Jeśli mój ojciec chrzestny jak nabierze podejrzeń, to wystarczy, by dowiedział się o tym mój ojciec. **

**Emerald: Nie martw się. Prawdopodobnie będziemy tam w stanie rozmawiać przez Internet.**

**SlythDragon: Ziemia do Pottera! Magia i internet... nie współpracują.**

**Emerald: *złośliwy uśmieszek***

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: Ty coś wiesz, prawda? Ty podstępny lwie!**

**Emerald: Cóż, wiem pewne rzeczy… wiesz potrafię czytać i pisać.**

**SlythDragon: Wiesz o czym mówię! No weź, Emy! Chlapnij coś!**

**Emerald: lol**

**Emerald: Dobra, dobra, ty niecierpliwy wężu.**

**SlythDragon: Niecierpliwy wężu? Doprawy Em? Tylko ty...**

**Emerald: Miona i ja odnieśliśmy sukces, dowiadując się jak sprowadzić internet do Hogwartu.**

**SlythDragon: To zacnie.**

**Emerald: *dumny uśmieszek***

**Emerald: Prawdopodobnie też, zostaję sam w Dziurawym Kotle.**

**SlythDragon: Cholerny wąż w skórze lwa.**

**SlythDragon: Co? Czemu?**

**Emerald: Mój najdroższy wujek nie chce mnie tutaj.**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**SlythDragon: Mugole.**

**Emerald: :D**

**SlythDragon: Przykro mi, gdyby nie mój ojciec, zaprosiłbym cię do siebie.**

**Emerald: W porządku. Tylko zostaw mi wiadomość, żebym wiedział, kiedy będziesz na Pokątnej. **

**SlythDragon: Dobra.**

**Emerald: Dzięki Draggy.**

**A potem była przerwa. Po niej, jakby dopiero zrozumiał:**

**SlythDragon: Nigdy. Nie . Mów. Do. Mnie. Draggy!***

**Emerald: Jak sobie życzysz, malutki Drakusiu.**

**SlythDragon tłucze głową o biurko.**

**Emerald: No, i kto się zachowuje jak Miona?**

**SlythDragon jest gotowy zabić Admina Emeralda.**

**Admin Emerald uśmiecha się niewinnie.**

**Emerald: Ok, muszę już iść. Długi dzień mnie jutro czeka. **

**SlythDragon: W porządku. Lepiej żebyś był żywy, następnym razem jak cię spotkam. **

**Emerald: Och, nie wiedziałem, że tak ci zależy.**

**SlythDragon: Nie zależy! Właściwie, wciąż cię nienawidzę Potter!**

**Emerald: Też cię kocham :P**

**SlythDragon: Jasne... dobra. Dobranoc.**

**Emerald: Dobranoc.**

Admin Emerald opuścił prywatny czat.

**Emerald: Okej ludziska, muszę lecieć. Będę częściej dostępny pojutrze, więc jeśli zobaczycie Mionę, dajcie jej znać.**

**NevGryff: Ok. Pa.**

**Salazar: Dobranoc.**

**Emerald: Dobranoc wszystkim.**

Admin Emerald opuścił czat.

Harry rozejrzał się ostatni raz dokładnie po pokoju I wspiął się na łóżko w swoim "pokoju". Zostawił otwarte okno na wypadek gdyby wróciła Hedwiga, albo Ceroth chciał polatać.

- Ceroth, powinienem cię nazwać Chaos, wiesz? – wymamrotał Harry, bo kruk rozpędzony po jakimś locie czy czymś podobnym, prawie rozbił się o sufit.

Harry Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Kruk był naprawdę Cerothem – Wojownikiem Galaktyki.

* * *

##

- Cedrik! Nie! – Harry obudził się z kolejnego koszmaru, z powodu silnego dziobania w głowę. Wyskoczył z łóżka, tylko po to żeby zobaczyć jak kruk ląduje w nogach łózka. Ptak obrócił swoją głowę na bok, obserwując Harrego.

- Obudziłem cię? Prawda? – powiedział zmęczony Harry. – Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Kruk podleciał na jego kolano i nadal obserwował Harrego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale nie dotykał ptaka.

**Harry kładąc się widział jak Ceroth zajmuje miejsce na niskim zagłówku, zamiast na krześle, gdzie zwykle sypiał. Harry zasnął od przyjemnego uczucia gdy Ceroth muskał jego włosy.**

**Następnego ranka świtało wcześnie i jasno i Harry obudził się i przeciągnął. Przemknął się na dół by zrobić kilka kanapek. Jadł właśnie jedną gdy Hedwiga przybyła z listem od Hermiony, a hogwarcka sowa dostarczyła list z Hogwartu.**

_Drogi Harry _

_Pomysł na który wpadłeś jest cudowny! Jednakże nie sądzę, że runa ruchu (Ehwaz) pomoże za wiele. Już nad tym myślałam i próbowałam niektóre rzeczy. Ale nawet Encyklopedia Wielkich i Dawnych pokazuje, że to za wiele nie pomoże. Jednakże wydaje się, że Thurlslaz powinno nam pomóc! W każdym razie, poszukam ile dam radę. I miałeś rację. Lepiej jest wysłać list niż email, bo inaczej byłoby trudno narysować runy._

_Buziaki_

_Hermiona_

Harry wyszczerzył zęby. Może jednak będzie szansa na sprowadzenie internetu do Hogwartu.

Ceroth zaskrzeczał, gdy się obudził. Ukradł jedną z kanapek Harrego i zaczął swoje śniadanie.

- Hedwigo – powiedział Harry. – Idziemy do Dziurawego Kotła. Możesz tam polecieć i poczekać na nas? Ceroth pójdzie ze mną, bo jest wciąż za słaby by latać na takie odległości. Ok.?

Hedwiga uszczypnęła jego palce i po chwili wyleciała przez okno.

Zajęło trochę czasu nakłonienie Cerotha do klatki Hedwigi, ale w końcu za dziesięć ósma, Harry był gotowy by zejść na dół.

Spotkali się z Markiem na pobliskiej ulicy.

- Dlaczego masz ze sobą swoje rzeczy, Harry? – zapytał Mark.

- Cóż, zostanę w miejscowym pubie do końca lata.

- Ok.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, a potem podniósł różdżkę i po kilku chwilach pojawił się jakby z nikąd liliowy autobus. Harry wyszczerzył się do totalnie zszokowanego Marka, który gapił się na pojazd.

- Cze i witam, w nocnym busie. Jestem Stan Shunpike i będę waszym konduktorem na – Błogosławcie mnie słodkie hipogryfy. Hej Ern! Patrz to 'Arry Potter!

- Cześć Stan, dwa bilety do Dziurawego Kotła, proszę - powiedział Harry

- Się robi, 'Arry.

Harry zapłacił za oba, a potem oni Mark poszli poszukać miejsc siedzących. Mark wciąż się gapił.

Ostatecznie, po wielu stłuczkach i upadkach dojechali i z fałszywymi uśmiechami na twarzach podziękowali i w pośpiechu opuścili autobus.

- Naprawdę nie chcę jeszcze raz tym jechać – powiedział Mark krzywiąc się. Harry zachichotał, gdy wchodzili do zakurzonego pubu.

- Cześć Tom – powiedział Harry.

- O, Pan Potter. Przyszedłeś na śniadanie czy chipsy?

- Może później. Chciałbym zarezerwować wynająć pokój.

- Bardzo proszę. Pokój numer 4.

- Dziękuję, Tom – powiedział Harry i poszli z Markiem zostawić jego bagaże.

Kiedy Harry stukał w cegły, by wejść na Pokątną, Mark patrzył na niego dziwnie, a potem jego usta utworzyły wielkie „O".

- Witam braciszku na Pokątnej.

Poszli do Gringotta, gdzie Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę, by dać chłopakowi czas na przeczytanie wiersza. Harry podjął trochę pieniędzy ze swoich funduszy i wymienił część z nich na mugolskie pieniądze. A potem poszli kupić wszystkie rzeczy dla Marka. Harry kupił mu też trochę słodyczy, by mógł zabrać ze sobą do domu. Mark zostawił większość swoich rzeczy u Harrego i wrócił do domu.

Tej nocy, zanim poszedł spać, Harry poszedł do najbliższego mugolskiego parku i zalogował się na swój komputer, który miał mobilny Internet.

_Emerald,_

_Będę na Pokątnej w następny piątek._

_SlythDragon_

* * *

**Notka tłumacza:**

**1. Mositoes – Najwyraźniej kolejne nieistniejące stworzenia na które poluje Luna **

**2. Draggy – (ang. potoczny) być niemiłym, smutnym, bez szczęścia.; także bardzo słaby, malutki smok w grze Chrono Cross, ludzie o takiej ksywie są uważani za beznadziejnych.**


	7. Dumbledore, mistrz katastrofy

Cisza pomiędzy tą dwójka była raczej niepokojąca. W końcu Gryfon zebrał całą swoją odwagę i powiedział:

- Więc, Draco, mam nadzieję, że twoje wakacje były w porządku.

Draco parsknął.

- A jakie inne mogły by być dla Malfoyów? – powiedział ze sztuczną arogancją. Obaj zaczęli śmiać się bez powodu. – Okej – powiedział w końcu poważnie Draco, kładąc dłonie na stole. – Panie Potter, wierzę, że powinniśmy kontynuować naszą wycieczkę po sklepach.

Harry również spoważniał.

- Panie Malfoy, nie mógłby pan mieć więcej racji – Wstał. – Powinniśmy wyjść?

- Cóż za wspaniała idea, Panie Potter.

- Cóż, dziękuję Panie _SluthDragon._

Cisza.

Cisza.

Cisza.

- Czekaj. CO?! Śmiesz nazywać mnie… ja zaraz… ja… zabiję cię Emy! Nikt, nikt nie nazwie wielkiego SlythDragona - SluthDragon! Jak śmiesz!

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i wybiegł z lodziarni z Draco depczącym mu po piętach. Po pościgu po Pokątnej i wielu potępiających spojrzeniach kobiet, zatrzymali się dysząc.

- Okej, co jest pierwsze na liście? – zapytał Harry, wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

- Składniki eliksirów – powiedział Draco.

- Do Apteki! – powiedział Harry i ruszyli, omijając ludzi jakby to były tłuczki.

Harry prawie wpadł na kogoś, kiedy otwierał drzwi. Jego uśmiech zamarł na widok onyksowych oczu, haczykowatego nosa i tłustych włosów.

- Pan Potter – powiedział mężczyzna kojarzący się Harremu z panterą czająca się na swoją ofiarę. I wtedy wbiegł Draco z zadyszką.

- Przepraszam, Em, prawie cię dopadłem, a potem moje szaty utknęły i wiesz, nie mogłem się wyrwać, więc one – zamarł w połowie zdania widząc swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Znaczy… Potter, ty bliznowaty… kompletny idioto, nie widzisz gdzie łazisz… ech… nie powinieneś nawet istnieć.

- Ech… no… Dr- Malfoy, ty mała łajzo… ślizgońska świnio.

Draco spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Co ty mały griffindupku?!

- Smocze gówno!

- Stuknięty![1]

- Oslizgły wąż!

- Tłusty lew!

- SluthDragon!

- …

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie nad swoim zwycięstwem.

- Ha! Żryj to! – powiedział.

- Dostanę cię! – powiedział tajemniczo Draco

- Och, Czyżby? Jak? – powiedział Harry głosem "chodź i spróbuj".

- Cóż, może zacznę od powiedzenia Profesorowi Snape'owi, o tamtym w pociągu. Pamiętasz co się stało z mydłem?

- Nawet się nie waż!

- To patrz!

- DOŚĆ! – krzyknął Snape aż Harry i Draco podskoczyli. Zapomnieli, że mężczyzna wciąż tam stał. – Potter, czemu nie jesteś z rodziną? I Draco, co ty wyprawiasz będąc do niego przyjacielskim?

Żaden z nich nie odpowiedział przez chwilę. Potem Harry spojrzał na Draco i kiwnął głową. Spojrzał zimno na Snape'a.

- Dlaczego dwoje przyjaciół nie może spędzać ze sobą czasu? – spytał Harry.

Snape uniósł brwi.

- Wy? Przyjaciółmi? Nie kłam Potter. Dzień w którym będziesz choćby cywilizowany, będzie dniem w którym umrze Dumbledore, Hogwart rozpadnie się w ruinę, a Longbottom zetnie jednego z pomocników Czarnego Pana.

Harry prychnął.

- Bardzo zabawne profesorze. Ale powinniśmy już iść.

Po tym chłopcy odeszli. Severus obserwował ich z uśmieszkiem. Spodobało mu się to małe przedstawienie. Oczywiście wiedział doskonale , że ta dwójka jest przyjaciółmi, ale oni nie musieli wiedzieć, że on wie. Prawda?

Niestety wkrótce Draco musiał wracać, ale wcześniej Harry wtajemniczył go w całą sprawę Internetu w Hogwarcie.

##

Jeśli Draco myślał, że wcześniej miał przyjaciół. Był w błędzie. Czas spędzony z Harrym naprawdę to udowodnił. W każdym razie teraz był bardziej niż pewny, że ma przynajmniej jednego – Harrego.

Draco kopnął się mentalnie, gdy potknął się wychodząc z kominka, bo był zbyt zamyślony. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu gdy pokonywał drogę do swojego pokoju.

SlythDragon dołączył do czatu.

**NevGryff: Tak, to byłoby wspaniale!**

**Mioneclaw: Hej SlythDragon!**

**NevGryff: Heja!**

**SlythDragon: Cześć wam!**

**Mioneclaw: Jak tam twój dzień z Emeraldem?**

**SlythDragon: Niezła zabawa.**

**NevGryff: Dzień z Emeraldem?**

**Mioneclaw: To dobrze.**

**SlythDragon: Tak, Nev. Byli my na Pokątnej.**

**SlythDragin: Byliśmy***

**SlythDragon: I spotkamy się jeszcze za dwa dni.**

##

Draco przefiukał się do Dziurawego Kotła, czując radość i podniecenie. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że poczuł ulgę, gdy jego matka wygrała sprzeczkę z ojcem, pozwalając mu spędzić czas na Pokątnej.

Jednak nie znali prawdziwych powodów. Jego matka podejrzewała, że znalazł dziewczynę, ale jego ojciec upierał się, że jego syn jest prawdopodobnie zajęty ważniejszymi sprawami. Na przykład próbuje zdobyć przewagę. Draco po prostu pozwolił im myśleć co chcieli, bezużytecznym było by próbować się z nimi kłócić.

Nagle Draco zamarł. Jasno niebieska szata i długa broda mogła należeć tylko do jednego czarodzieja – Dumbledore'a. Draco modlił się, że czarodziej wyjdzie zanim Harry zejdzie na dół ze swojego pokoju.

Ale było za późno. Harry właśnie wszedł ziewając, gdy Dumbledore obrócił się. Harry podszedł do Draco z uśmiechem.

- Hej, Dray – powiedział, zauważając dopiero panikę w oczach drugiego chłopaka.

- Emy! Uciekaj! – wyszeptał w panice. – Proszę.

Ale było za późno. On podszedł do Harrego.

- Harry, mój chłopcze – powiedział stary, prze-promienny czarodziej, uśmiechając się. Ale jego uśmiech nie docierał do oczu. – Chodźmy do pokoju, musimy porozmawiać – powiedział Dumbledore i zaczął odciągać Harrego. Jednak zanim zdążył zamknąć drzwi, Draco wślizgnął się do środka. Dumbledore nie zauważył go, póki się nie obrócił po zamknięciu drzwi.

- Pan Malfoy? Cudowny dzień, prawda?

Draco uniósł brwi i spojrzał na okno, za którym była burza.

- Tak – wycedził. – Po prostu wspaniały.

Harry został posadzony na krześle. Gdy Dumbledore próbował zając miejsce obok Harrego, Draco wyprzedził go, zmuszając do wyczarowania sobie krzesła. Dumbledore starał się ukryć swoją irytację.

- Panie Malfoy, wierzę, że mam pewne osobiste sprawy do omówienia z Harrym – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Wierzę, że nie ma nic co nie mogło by być powiedziane w mojej obecności.

- Mogę się z tym nie zgodzić, panie Malfoy – powiedział Dumbledore. – To są sprawy pomiędzy mną a Harrym.

- Harry jest moim przyjacielem i tak mi wszystko powie. Więc kwestia jest taka, że albo będą powiedziane przy mnie, albo powie mi je później. Ale skoro już tu jestem, wierzę, że możemy zacząć naszą dyskusję.

Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Przykro mi Harry, ale twoja przyjaźń z panem Malfoyem nie będzie niczym dobrym.

Draco wstał.

- Jak śmiesz starcze! – krzyknął Draco. Harry położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Spokojnie Dray – powiedział cicho – Rozwiążemy to, prawda? Zawsze dajemy radę.

Draco przytaknął, ale gdy obaj spojrzeli na Dumbledore'a zabłysła jasne światło i obaj chłopcy poczuli jakby im ktoś wywrócił mózgi na lewą stronę. Dumbledore zauważył, że oczy ich obu zmieniły kolory, poświadczając, że czar zadziałał.

Malfoy rozejrzał się wkoło.

- Potter – powiedział z niesmakiem – Jak śmiesz być w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ja?

Draco wybiegł, zostawiając Harrego spoglądającego z obrzydzeniem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Wszystko było w porządku.

* * *

[1] Potty – wariacja na temat nazwiska Pottera. Tu przetłumaczyłam jako stuknięty. Występuje dość często w oryginalnym tekście, od tej pory będę używać wersji przetłumaczonej.

Notka tłumacza - przepraszam za przestój we wrzucaniu kolejnych rozdziałów, postaram się umieszczać je tu w miarę regularnie.


	8. Hogwart Express i Wielki Sukces

Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu.

**NevGryff: Hej Emerald.**

**MoonNargle: Cześć.**

**Mioneclaw: Hi**

**SeriousKiller: Hej**

**NevGryff: Jak się masz?**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**Grey: Dobry wieczór.**

**Emerald: Witam wszystkich.**

**Mioneclaw: Jak tam twój dzień z przyjacielem?**

**Emerald: Dobrze, dzięki, NevGryff.**

**Grey do Salazar: Tak, wszyscy byli prawdopodobnie przeklęci.**

**Grey opuścił czat.**

**Emerald: Jaki przyjaciel?**

**Mioneclaw: SlythDragon**

**Emerald: Mione, zwariowałaś? Jesteśmy wrogami!**

**Salazar: To nie możliwe. Gdy szedłem do Gringotta, widziałem was jak dobrze się bawiliście.**

**Emerald: To jest nie możliwe. On nigdy nie był nawet cywilizowany w stosunku do mnie.**

I tak , to właśnie było. Miesiące przyjaźni przeklęte z powodu starca, który po prostu musiał żyć zbyt długo.

* * *

- No dalej, Mark, wszystko co musisz zrobić, to wbiec w ścianę – Mark spojrzał na Harry'ego przerażonymi oczami. Harry westchnął. – Chodź, zrobimy to razem – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem i położył rękę na ramieniu Marka. Podeszli do ściany, i Harry zobaczył jak Mark zamyka oczy przed nią. Gdy już przeszli, Harry zatrzymał się, lecz nie zdjął dłoni z ramienia chłopca.

Mark otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, ale potem obrócił się, zobaczył Hogwart Expres i zaparło mu dech. Harry uśmiechnął się na tą reakcję. Pomógł chłopakowi wsiąść się do pociągu, a potem wspiął się sam. Znaleźli przedział i usadowili się w nim.

- Naprawdę jedziemy? – zapytał Mark. Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął. Mark też się uśmiechnął i wspiął się na siedzenie obok Harry'ego. Z jedną ręką na książce którą czytał, a drugą na ramieniu Marka, Harry czekał aż pociąg ruszy. Kiedy pociąg zaczął gwizdać, Mark spytał:

- Harry, masz kolorowe szkła kontaktowe?

- Nie, dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony Harry.

- Bo twoje oczy były zawsze zielone, a teraz są niebieskie.

Harry spojrzał w lusterko. Mark miał rację. Jego oczy były jasne, nienaturalnie niebieskie. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Kto wie co się stało. Magia istnieje i nikt nie wie, jakie ma plany.

Nagle, jakby odległe wspomnienie, znajomy głos powiedział:

_- Przykro mi Harry, ale przyjaźń…_

I to było to.

Z nieznanego powodu jego oczy były teraz zielono - niebieskie. Nie mógł się już dłużej skoncentrować na swojej książce o runach. I jak się nad tym zastanowił, nie pamiętał wiele z wakacji. Jakby wielki kamień był częścią jego mózgu.

Po jakimś czasie otworzyły się drzwi przedziału.

- Czego chcesz Malfoy? – zapytał Harry nie odrywając głowy od książki.

- No, no – powiedział szydzący głos. Wydawał się taki znajomy. – Patrzcie kto jest sam.

_- Emy, proszę! – _Harry potrząsnął głową, by oczyścić umysł z nieznanych wspomnień.

Harry spojrzał w górę znad książki prosto w szare oczy chłopaka – czekaj no… ŻÓŁTE oczy?!

Co tu się działo? Harry zignorował Malfoya, i próbował poruszyć dziwny kamień w jego umyśle.

- Co czubku, zamierzasz mnie teraz ignorować? Wiedziałem, że jesteś słaby.

To sprowadziło Harry'ego na ziemię.

- Mam się dobrze.

- Nie pytał byś mnie gdyby wszystko było w porządku…

I nagle kamień zniknął, a Harry złapał swoją głowę, bo zalały go wspomnienia. Gdy w końcu podniósł wzrok, zauważył, że oczy Draco są już szaro - żółte.

- Dray? – zapytał cicho.

- Nie sądzę, że jesteśmy po imieniu Garnkogłowy - zadrwił Malfoy.[1]

Harry spojrzał w lustro na drzwiach przedziału. Jego oczy były znów zielone z niebieskawym podbarwieniem. Ale gdy się odwrócił zobaczył wchodzących Rona i Hermionę, a Draco nigdzie nie było. Spojrzał w zmartwioną twarz Marka i uśmiechnął się do niego. Przedstawił wszystkich swoich znajomych, obserwując ostrożnie Rona.

Powoli się ściemniało, a Harry i Hermiona denerwowali się bardziej niż Mark, a to już o czymś świadczyło. W końcu Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i kiwnęła głową. Kliknęła na ikonie na pulpicie komputera, który otworzył stronę. Z Internetem.

Harry i Hermiona wiwatowali, a Mark wraz z nimi. Harry przytulił najbliższą osobę, która okazała się Markiem.

- Harry, żebra! – wyrywał się Mark, wciąż się ciesząc. Harry poluźnił swój uścisk, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

- Miona, naprawdę to zrobiliśmy – powiedział Harry radośnie.

- Yep, Em, zrobiliśmy – powiedziała.

_- Emy, proszę…_ - Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując się pozbyć pół-wspomnienia.

Niedługo, w polu widzenia pojawił się Hogwart. Mark westchnął widząc jego piękno. W tym czasie Hermiona potrząsała śpiącym Ronem, który nie był za ostrożny w czasie jedzenia i był teraz cały pokryty czekoladą.

Harry wydziwiał nad szatami Marka. Poprawiał jego krawat, prostował brzegi i zbierał niewidoczne kocie kłaczki. Zanim Mark odszedł w stronę łodzi, Harry przytulił go szybko.

- Pamiętaj, nie ważne gdzie cię umieści kapelusz, będę z ciebie dumny – powiedział cicho.

- Dzięki Harry – powiedział Mark i pobiegł do reszty.

Nikt nie zauważył, że oczy Harry'ego stały się szmaragdowo-zielone.

* * *

Harry czuł dumę widząc Marka spokojnego i dumnego.

"Egnery, Ursula."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Enur, Reeks."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Evans, Mark."

Tiara potrzebowała czasu by zdecydować. Harry obserwował jak zmieniał mu się wyraz twarzy. Mark miał oczy zamknięte. Początkowy szok szybko zmienił się w zgorszenie, potem w przerażenie, potem w rezygnację.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mark ruszył w stronę stołu węży. Zaryzykował jeszcze spojrzenie na stół Gryffindoru, zanim usiadł. Harry go obserwował. Jak tylko ich oczy się spotkały, wyszczerzył się i uniósł kciuki. Mark też się uśmiechnął.

Przy głównym stole Dumbledore się skrzywił. Nikt tego nie zauważył z wyjątkiem Harrego, który na chwilę zapadł się głęboko we wspomnienie.

Wspomnienie, w którym Dumbledore rzuca urok na niego i Draco. Harry robił co mógł, by utrzymać swój uśmiech mimo myśli o dyrektorze. Harry przysiągł sobie, że jeśli ten bzik ośmieli się choćby pomyśleć źle o Marku, to zrobi wszystko, by go powstrzymać. Nikt nie tknie jego braciszka, nawet jeśli nie mieli tej samej krwi, wciąż byli rodziną.

Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić do dormitoriów, Mark próbował dostać się do Harry'ego, chcąc zapytać co było nie tak, że się krzywił. Nie mógł się jednak przebić przez wszystkich tych śpieszących się uczniów i problem pozostał nierozwiązany.

A co gorsza, Harry nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę zanim wyszedł.

Mark poczuł jakby to był koniec świata. A następnego ranka było jeszcze gorzej.

* * *

[1] Pothead – jedna z wariacji Draco do nazwiska Harrego. Pot (ang.) – Garnek, Head – głowa.


	9. Kłopoty, kłopoty, więcej kłopotów

Severus płynął przez korytarze, w poszukiwaniu studentów poza łóżkami. Podczas gdy zwężał swoje oczy przy każdym niewielkim dźwięku lub cieniu, pozwalał swojemu umysłowi wędrować.

Niewidoczny dla Harry'ego Pottera, podążał za nim do parku i na Pokątną. Harry Potter – tajemniczy chłopak.

Kiedy młody Mark Evans został przydzielony do Slytherinu, Potter ani Evans nie wydawali się mieć coś przeciwko. Jednak gdy przemawiał przed pierwszorocznymi, Evans był bliski łez. Czyżby Potter zrobił mu coś, gdy Snape nie widział? A może wysłał list z niewesołymi wieściami, a może nawet obelgami.

A jednak w to wątpił. Em – cholera! Potter mógł wpadać często w kłopoty, ale nigdy nie widział by komuś dokuczał. Ale w końcu, to był Potter.

Nagle Severus usłyszał cichy szloch dochodzący z pobliskiego korytarza. Gdy do niego dotarł, zobaczył małego chłopca, Marka Evansa, siedzącego z nogami blisko klatki piersiowej.

Chłopiec nie zauważył jego nadejścia.

- Panie Evans – powiedział cicho. Chłopiec spojrzał w górę wielkimi, wystraszonymi oczami. Podniósł się.

- Przepraszam pana. Ja właśnie… uch, lunatykowałem... wie pan... w każdym razie… przepraszam pana. – wymamrotał szybko nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Severus uklęknął, by być na tym samym poziomie co chłopiec.

- Panie Evans, mogę powiedzieć, że to nie jest przyczyna.

Chłopiec pociągnął nosem.

- Profesorze, może pan obiecać, że nikomu nie powie?

Severus westchnął i skinął głową.

- To Harry… zwykle odprowadzał mnie do domu jeśli tylko mógł i zawsze gdy mógł, mówił mi dobranoc, ale tym razem nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. – Wypowiedział jednym tchem i Severus poczuł rosnący na Pottera gniew. Wyciągnął swoją dłoń w kierunku chłopca, który chwycił ją z wahaniem. Severus zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Wrzało w nim.

Gdy tylko wszedł, ryknął:

- POTTER!

Harry , który zasypiał na kanapie nad książką, podskoczył, przewrócił się lądując płaszczem w kominku, przeklął po angielsku i w wężomowie, stłumił ogień, po czym spojrzał na niszczyciela spokoju piorunującym wzrokiem. Kiedy dostrzegł kto to był, jego twarz złagodniała.

- Panie Potter, wychodzimy. Teraz! – powiedział Snape, jego oczy błyszczały.

Pozostali Gryfoni podążyli wzrokiem za nimi, a potem wzruszyli ramionami, patrząc się z lękiem na siebie.

- Mark, Panie Profesorze, co się dzieje?

- Przysięgam Harry, nie chciałem wpędzić cie w kłopoty. On po prostu pytał, a ja nie mogłem kłamać. To znaczy on jest opiekunem mojego domu i wszys-

- Cicho Mark. – powiedział delikatnie Harry i obrócił się do profesora Snape'a unosząc brwi. – Więc, profesorze?

Severus tylko prychnął.

- Nie dbam o to czy nękasz uczniów z innych domów, ale nie będziesz tego robił z nikim z mojego.

- Słucham, profesorze? – powiedział Harry, stając się jeszcze bardziej zmieszanym.

- Znalazłem pana Evansa, wypłakującego swoje oczy, bo Złoty Chłopiec nie powiedział mu „dobranoc". Ale wątpię Potter, że to prawdziwy powód.

Twarz Harry'ego złagodniała. Odwrócił się ignorując profesora i podszedł do chłopca, który miał ślady łez na policzkach. Usta Harry'ego uniosły się lekko.

- Mark – powiedział łagodnie. Chłopiec podniósł nieco swoją głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego spod za długiej grzywki. – Jesteś głupim, głupim chłopcem.

Mark spojrzał w dół, a Severus był gotów wyrwać Harry'emu wszystkie włosy z głowy, ale Harry nie skończył. Harry przyciągnął chłopca do siebie i uścisnął go mocno. Po chwili puścił i zanurkował do poziomu oczu młodszego chłopca.

- Mark, jesteś moim małym bratem, braciszkiem. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że list który wysłałem był oszustwem? Nie pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy zanim tu przybyliśmy?

- List? – spytał zmieszany Mark. – Jaki list?

Harry zamarł.

- Nie dostałeś go?

I właśnie wtedy przyleciał Ceroth, z pełną prędkością omal nie zderzył się z Severusem, a potem wylądował na ramieniu Harry'ego. Trzymał w dziobie mysz. List wciąż tkwił przywiązany do jego nogi.

Harry zagapił się na kruka i Mark zaczął się śmiać. Harry wywrócił oczami, ale nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.

- Cóż – powiedział Harry. – Przynajmniej wiemy co się stało z listem.

Kruk wydał z siebie przepraszające krakanie i zeskoczył z ramienia Harry'ego, by dać list Markowi.

Severus wziął list i otworzył, by go przeczytać, ignorując nienawistne spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Było w nim napisane:

_Mark_

_Prawdopodobnie będziemy w różnych domach, więc chciałem ci wysłać ten list, bo pewnie zostaniesz zabrany przez prefekta z innymi pierwszorocznymi. Hasło do Gryffindoru to Mimblus Mibletonia, więc czuj się zaproszony, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał lub potrzebował._

_Pamiętaj: Nasze dusze i ciała są powiązane od początku, więc ani życie ani śmierć nas nie rozłączy._

_Twój starszy brachu._

Severus spojrzał na wciąż gapiącego się Pottera i niechętnie oddał list najmłodszemu z ich trójki.

Mark przeczytał go z promiennym uśmiechem, a potem wskoczył na Harry'ego przytulając go najmocniej jak potrafił.

- Mark, żebra – westchnął Harry, ale otoczył młodszego ramionami z niewielkim uśmiechem.

Głos Marka był przytłumiony zza szat Harry'ego gdy odpowiedział:

- Naśladowca.

##

- Harry?

Harry chrząknął zaspany

- Odejdź Miona.

- Harry?

Znów ktoś nim potrząsnął. Wzdychając otworzył oczy I spojrzał prosto na Hermionę. Odlepił kawałek mugolskiej gazety od swojego policzka i zamknął część książek, w których robił poszukiwania.

- Harry, znalazłam coś – powiedziała Hermiona. Otworzyła wielki tom, który trzymała. – Ta cała jest o runach.

Harry westchnął. Nigdy nie czytał tyle książek wcześniej. Wziął wolumin i pozwolił mu opaść ciężko na stół, gdy Hermiona go pospieszała.

Tom otworzył się na konkretnej stronie i Harry gapił się na nią.

- Więc teraz jedyne co muszę zrobić, by znaleźć odpowiedzi, to rzucanie książkami? – zapytał sam siebie.

##

- Chodź, mój chłopcze. Nie ma się czego bać. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. To nie może być takie trudne?

- Przepraszam pana, ale nie będę.

To było to. Wielki Albus Dumbledore stracił humor tu i teraz. Uderzył ręką w stół tak, że cały pokój zadrżał, a chłopiec przed nim wzdrygnął się.

Siedzieli tu godzinami.

- Będę zmuszony wydalić cię, jeśli BĘDZIESZ NADAL KŁAMAŁ!

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam!

- Śpiewanie nie pomaga w takich sprawach…

Drzwi stanęły otworem.

Dumbledore przeklął się w myślach za używanie opuszczonej klasy na rozmowy z pierwszorocznym. Otwarte drzwi ujawniły Harry'ego Pottera, który nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego na widok Marka Evansa zakrywającego się przed dyrektorem.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zawarczał Harry.

Dumbledore wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

- Harry Potter, poprzez czar Apolla, rozkazuję ci nie przeciwstawiać mi się, ale odwrócić się i wyjść natychmiast.

Oczy Harry'ego zmieniły się w niebieskie i zamarł jak robot.

- Harry! Proszę!

_- Emy… proszę… Emy, uciekaj! Proszę!_

Oczy Harry'ego powróciły do koloru szmaragdu. Dopiero wtedy Dumbledore pojął, że były zielone gdy wchodził. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Harry obrócił się do niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Więc to byłeś ty – powiedział raczej zwyczajnie, a jednak groźnie.

Podszedł do Dumbledore'a, aż pochylił się nad starym pawianem.

- Jeśli choć pomyślisz o zrobieniu czegoś mojemu bratu, nie powstrzymam się przed torturowaniem cię dopóki nie zaczniesz błagać.

Wyprostował się i obrócił. Stał tam zszokowany Draco Malfoy i gapiący się Severus Snape. Harry zignorował ich i poprowadził Marka do wyjścia.


	10. Salazar i Emerald

Harry westchnął gdy obserwował latające ptaki. Nie dbał o to, ze było już po ciszy nocnej. Właściwe miał misje o północy.

To było dobre, że miał przyjaciół z każdego domu. Jednak naprawdę przejmował się tym co Dumbledore zrobił z Draco. Więc odkąd nie miał nikogo w Slytherinie, spędził sporo czasu nasłuchując z okolicznego korytarza.

Harry'ego przerażało to, że gdyby nie Mark, Harry poddałby się czarowi, który użył na nim Dumbledore, mimo że był niemal złamany.

W okolicy północy Harry zakradł się do każdego pokoju wspólnego i przyczepił kawałek papieru do tablicy ogłoszeń.

Kiedy wyszedł, papiery szeleściły trochę z powodu otwartego okna. Gdyby było choć trochę jaśniej, wtedy ludzie zobaczyli by wiadomość mówiącą:

_Drodzy członkowie UH,_

_Doszliśmy do tego jak nadal rozmawiać w naszym pokoju. Będziemy czekać na wasze przybycie by _cieszyć się unią kolejny raz.

_Administrator Emerald_

_Administrator/Naczelny Moderator Mioneclaw_

* * *

Następny dzień był naprawdę denerwujący i nieszczęśliwy dla pewnego Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Dlatego, że był na nogach tak długo, zaspał. Przy śniadaniu potknął się i upadł twarzą w miskę płatków zbożowych.

Jakby to nie wystarczyło, zasnął w klasie nowej profesor Umbridge. Nowa pani profesor była koszmarna i szybko dorobiła się wielu ksywek od studentów, jak: Umbitch, Unbrain, Toadbridge[1] i kilka bardziej kreatywnych, które nie są zbyt… uch… niewłaściwe dla młodszych uszu.

Hermiona podeszła do Harry'ego, który był w bibliotece, próbując skończyć swój esej z Ziołolecznictwa, ale wciąż tracił koncentrację.

Harry w końcu odłożył swoje pióro. Wyglądał gorzej niż zwykle. Wielkie wory pod oczami, blada skóra, a do tego był zmęczony i zirytowany.

- Harry? - zapytała delikatnie.

- Co? – odpowiedział. Zignorowała jego najwyraźniej kiepski nastrój I spojrzała w dół.

- Właśnie rozmawiałam z Ronem – powiedziała. – I jestem zdziwiona, bardzo zdziwiona.

Harry westchnął, zamknął książkę przed sobą, i odłożył esej.

- Co się stało?

To wystarczyło, by pchnąć Hermionę do mówienia.

- Ron zachowuje się dziwnie i jest strasznym durniem. Ale w tym samym czasie nie ma nic na niego i w ogóle, ale teraz gdy pracujemy razem tyle nad runami, myślę, że czuł się fatalnie opuszczony, a jednak w tym samym czasie był strasznym dupkiem –

Harry przerwał jej delikatnie.

- Miona, przyjaźń to coś trudnego, gdy jest wymuszona. Nikt nie powstrzymuje Ron'a przed dołączeniem do nas, ale on odmawia. W zasadzie, to nie jest nasza wina, że nie lubi spędzać z nami czasu. Osobiście uważam, że jedyne czego ode mnie chciał to moc i sława.

- Och, Harry – powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. Czknęła. – Może powinniśmy powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o naszym projekcie?

Harry westchnął i wstał.

- Miono, Dumbledore nie robi nic innego, poza rujnowaniem ludziom życia. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Nie pozwól mu zrujnować twojego, jak zrobił z moim.

- Harry?

Harry westchnął znów.

- Nie wiem co robić, ten kozioł jest przekleństwem mojej egzystencji.

- Na pewno nie może być aż tak źle.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Ale nie ważne. Ale wstawię się za tą dwójką. Uratuję ich. Nawet jeśliby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobię.

Nie widzieli figury w cieniu wychodzącej raczej po cichu. Nikt nie dostrzegł żółto-szarych oczu stających się bardziej szarymi, ani chwytania się za głowę w przypływie pojawiania się krótkich wspomnień.

* * *

_Drogi Adminie Emerald,_

_Dziękuję za znalezienie sposobu, by utrzymać UH w Hogwarcie. Naprawdę nie wiem co bym bez tego zrobił. To częste, że chce się uciec. UH jest jedyną rzeczą naprawdę pomagającą uciec od kłopotów._

_Użytkownik UH._

Harry uśmiechnął się gdy czytał email. Otrzymał sporo takich wiadomości. Większość z nich wolała, tak jak ten, pozostać anonimowa.

Jednak niewielu mogło zjawić się online, i zwykle dość często pokój był pusty. Harry znajdował wiele osobistych wiadomości z narzekaniem, ale większość z nich była o szkole: niesprawiedliwe szlabany, zbyt wiele zabranych punktów, lub znęcanie się.

Harry upewniał się, że zawsze na nie odpisywał. Po to właśnie był ten pokój: by wyładować swój gniew, prosić o pomoc, znajdywać przyjaciół i nadzieję, gdy jesteś zbyt zagubiony lub zbyt oddalony od świata zewnętrznego.

Harry wyszczerzył się na wspomnienie twarzy Dumbledore'a, gdy kilka dni po powieszeniu przez Harry'ego informacji, paczki o prostokątnym kształcie zaczęły przybywać do większości studentów.

Wielu studentów z UH, włącznie z Harrym i Hermioną, uważało za ekstremalnie zabawne oglądanie wielu profesorów próbujących dowiedzieć się czym był pokój. Ujrzeli bowiem notatki w całej szkole, które Harry powiesił, na wypadek gdyby nauczyciele także korzystali z pokoju bez jego wiedzy.

Właśnie z powodu jednej z takich notatek Severus Snape odwiedził Spinner's End by wziąć swój komputer.

Na nieszczęście były jeszcze zakątki Hogwartu gdzie nie było Internetu, ale wszystkie dormitoria miały do niego dostęp. Hermiona upewniła się co do tego.

_Salazar dołączył do czatu._

**Emerald: Dobry wieczór, Salazar. Dobrze cię tu widzieć.**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**NevGryff: Cześć Salazar.**

**Salazar: Widzę, że udało ci się to uruchomić. **

**Emerald: W rzeczy samej.**

**Salazar: Więc należą się gratulacje.**

** Emerald: Dziękuję.**

Severus spojrzał na zegar i warknął. Potter miał przyjść na szlaban. Był świadomy, że Potter właśnie z nim czatował, tak samo jak tego, że szlaban który mu dał, nie był uczciwie zasłużony, ale potrzebował mu się dobrze przyjrzeć. Musiał schować swój laptop.

**Salazar: Jeśli mi wybaczysz, powinienem już iść. Oczekuję kogoś o 19.04.**

Nastała chwila przerwy.

**Emerald: Jestem pewny, że osoba na którą czekasz, nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli będziesz kontynuował rozmowę.**

**Salazar: Doprawdy? **

**Emerald: Może szybka, prywatna rozmowa? Nie masz nic przeciwko NevGryff?**

**NevGryff: Jasne Emerald, nie przejmuj się.**

**Salazar: Bardzo dobrze.**

_Admin Emerald wszedł na prywatny czat z Salazar._

_Salazar wszedł na prywatny czat z Admin Emerald._

**Emerald: Ekstrawagancki widok, pan tutaj, profesorze?**

Severus gapił się na ekran. Po chwili, gdy żaden nic nie napisał, pojawiła się wiadomość od Emeralda.

**Emerald: Jestem niezwykle pewien, że nie będę miał nic przeciwko czatowaniu w trakcie mojego szlabanu, wie pan?**

** Salazar: Co mnie wydało?**

**Admin Emerald się śmieje.**

**Emerald: Nikt, mam na myśli nikt nie daje szlabanów jak ty. 19.04. Zwykle 19.05 lub coś takiego. I to nie może być zbieg okoliczności, że ja mam szlaban, a ty masz się z kimś „spotkać" dokładnie w tym samym czasie.**

**Salazar: Rozumiem.**

**Emerald: Cóż, Profesorze Salazar, jeśli pan wybaczy, powinienem iść, zanim zostanę zamordowany przez mojego drogiego Profesora Eliksirów, za spóźnienie się o minutę. **

**Salazar: Jestem pewny, że twój ulubiony Profesor nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. W końcu jest raczej rozsądny. Prawdopodobnie łatwo ci odpuści skoro to on cię przytrzymał. **

**Emerald: *kaszle* *kaszle***

Severus był zaskoczony jak spokojny i cierpliwy wciąż był chłopak, jakby nie był najbardziej przerażającym i znienawidzonym profesorem w szkole.

**Salazar: O rety, wydaje się, że Profesor Dolores Umbridge przejęła Wybrańca.**

** Emerald: *wzdryga się* *gapi się***

**Emerald: Ok. Lepiej już pójdę. Mam 4 minuty, żeby się dostać do klasy.**

**Salazar: W rzeczy samej masz.**

**Emerald: Cholera! Powiedziałeś że zrozumiesz!**

**Emerald: Proszę pana.**

**Salazar: No, no, co za język!**

**Emerald: :P**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

Severus potrząsnął głową, odmawiając sobie bycia rozbawionym.

Kiedy zegar wybił 19.05 drzwi się otworzyły, ujawniając zmęczonego i dyszącego Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter. Znów spóźniony. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Ta daam, 20 punktów od Gryffindoru.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Severus uniósł brwi i powiedział:

- Co? Żadnych skarg?

- Nie, proszę pana – powiedział Harry, ale Severus dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na twarzy chłopaka. W rzeczywistości chłopak wyglądał jakby ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Odepchnął od siebie wszelkie zmartwienia i kazał mu czyścić jakieś brudne kociołki. Nigdy nie dawał Harry'emu tego zadania. Zwykle było to cięcie składników, więc był zdziwiony, gdy Harry skończył 26 kociołków w godzinę.

Gdy Harry wychodził, Severus zatrzymał go.

- Dlaczego pracujesz tak ciężko dla czatu?

Harry obrócił się.

- Rywalizacja jest zbyt duża – powiedział, a potem łagodnie dodał – A niektórzy potrzebują uciec od realnego świata, by odpocząć. – Wyprostował się, nie wyglądając przy tym arogancko, i powiedział – Proszę się nie martwić, profesorze, nikt inny nie wie, a ja mam zamiar utrzymać to wszystko w sekrecie.

Severus uznał, że jest wdzięczny, ale jedynie skinął głową Harry'emu.

- Bardzo dobrze. – Zastanowił się przez moment. – Ach, i panie Potter?

- Tak, proszę pana?

- 10 punktów za grubiański język użyty na czacie i pokazanie języka nauczycielowi.

Harry spojrzał zszokowany. 30 punktów na raz za takie drobiazgi.

- O, i jeszcze panie Potter? 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru za utrzymywanie szkoły nietkniętej i 15 za zarażanie ludzi swoim dobrym nastrojem.

Harry rzucił mu uśmiech gdy otwierał drzwi. Z daleka dostrzegł Ślizgonów. Odwrócił się i mrugnął do profesora, zanim zamknął drzwi i odszedł.

Severus zamrugał słysząc jak Flint mówi:

- Co Potty[2]? Kolejny szlaban? – usłyszał śmiechy i Pottera mówiącego – Zamknij się, Flint.

Prychnął z rozbawieniem. Harry był w rzeczy samej dobrym aktorem

* * *

[1] Umbitch – Bitch – (ang.) – suka

Unbrain – bezmózga

Toadbridge – toad – (ang.) ropucha – kobieta przypominała to niezwykłe zwierzę z wyglądu. Bridge – most.

[2] Potty - stuknięty


	11. Nadzieja ma swoją włąsną wolę

Draco Malfoy kręcił się i kręcił w swoim łóżku, w dormitorium piątego roku Slytherinu. Była druga nad ranem i był koszmarnie zmęczony, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł spać. Nie miał pojęcia co było z nim nie tak. Jakieś wspomnienia które wydawały się obce, a jednak tak znajome, prześladowały go.

Wydawały się takie prawdzie. Po prostu musiały być.

Poddał się w próbach zasypiania i powędrował tak daleko jak to możliwe, prosto do wschodniej wieży. Stał tam, obserwując jak cisza i delikatny wiatr koją go.

Usłyszał kogoś podchodzącego do niego i odwrócił się, tylko po to by zobaczyć stojącego tam Pottera, gapiącego się na zewnątrz, jakby Draco w ogóle nie było.

Draco nie powiedział również ani słowa i odwrócił się by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

- Dlaczego mnie prześladujesz, Potter? – zapytał, głos drżał mu lekko.

- Nie prześladuję cię – powiedział Harry łagodnie.

- Tak? To czemu nie mogę spać? Dlaczego nawiedzają mnie jakieś dziwne wspomnienia nocą i dniem? SPÓJRZ NA MNIE!

Harry obrócił się spokojnie i spojrzał w te już nie szaro-żółte, ale żółto-szare oczy.

- Jeśli chcesz kogoś winić, wiń Dumbledore'a – Harry wyszeptał zajadle. Odwrócił się, więc nie dostrzegł, że większość z żółtego koloru zniknęła, pozostały jedynie pojedyncze kropki w każdym oku.

Harry jednak spojrzał, gdy poczuł jak Draco wzdrygnął się mocno obok niego.

Oczy Draco nieco się zaszkliły, ale po chwili były skoncentrowane. Draco potrząsnął głową, próbując się oczyścić i spojrzał prosto w zaciekawione oczy Harry'ego Pottera.

- Emerald? – spytał chrapliwie.

Harry zamrugał i nagle wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Pamiętasz?

Draco zastanowił się przez moment i z uśmiechem powiedział:

- Myślę, że tak - A potem jego uśmiech zrzedł. – Przepraszam, Emy. Powinienem wiedzieć.

Harry prychnął.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Dray. Kto mógł wiedzieć co Mistrz – głów – bez - Mózgów zrobi.

Roześmiali się.

- Panie Potter. Panie Malfoy. Co na Merlina robicie tutaj o tej porze?

- Uch, och. – powiedzieli pod nosem, gdy wściekła Profesor McGonagall zmierzała w ich stronę.

- Potter! Wiedziałem, że wpędzisz nas obu w kłopoty! Ploteczki? Ha! Więc wiesz co Gryfindupku? Myślę, że powiem Snape'owi! – powiedział nagle Draco.

- O, tak? A co twój Snejpi zrobi? Da mi szlaban? Wiesz co? Myślę, że zasłużyłeś na każdą obelgę, którą ktokolwiek ci rzucił, ty obrzydliwy, oślizgły wężu!

McGonagall próbowała ich rozdzielić, kiedy obaj stanęli w pozie do pojedynków.

- Okej, Wystarczy! Obaj tracicie 20 punktów za przekraczanie granic i walkę. I spędzicie szlaban z profesorem Snapem.

Obaj wyglądali posępnie.

- Taki, pani profesor – powiedzieli obaj i puścili sobie tak nienawistne spojrzenia jak potrafili.

Gdy profesor ich odprawiła, odeszli razem.

- 20 punktów? – wymamrotał Draco.

- 1 szlaban? – wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi.

Obaj cicho prychnęli i wywrócili oczami jakby mówili „ Pfff. Bułka z masłem"

* * *

_Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu._

**Salazar: Dobry wieczór Emerald. Widzę, że jeszcze nie śpisz. Ale dlaczego o drugiej. W. Środku. Nocy?**

**Emerald: Heh... Ups.**

**Salazar: Ups? Co to ma niby znaczyć?**

**Emerald: Przepraszam, proszę pana?**

**Salazar: Gdzie jesteś Emerald?**

**Emerald: W moim pokoju wspólnym.**

**Salazar: Rozumiem. Jakiś dobry powód dlaczego nie śpisz? **

**Emerald: Nie zupełnie… po prostu mam koszmary.**

**Salazar: I jak długo się utrzymują?**

** Emerald: Cóż… przez większość mojego życia, więc jestem raczej do nich przyzwyczajony.**

**Salazar: Widziałeś się z Poppy w związku z nimi?**

**Emerald: Salazar, proszę. Żyłem z nimi wcześniej i dam sobie radę w przyszłości, bez problemu. Możemy o nich nie mówić?**

**Salazar: Emerald, porozmawiasz o nich z kimś, albo będę musiał coś z tym zrobić.**

**Emerald: Wcale nie. Nie jesteś moim opiekunem. **

**Salazar: Mogę nie być twoim opiekunem, ale jestem twoim Profesorem. **

**Emerald: Dobra. **

**Emerald: Dzięki, Profesorze.**

**Salazar: Złożyłem przysięgę, gdy zostałem nauczycielem. Więc nie mam naprawdę wyboru w tej kwestii, więc możesz zwyczajnie przestać dziękować. **

To zabolało. Naprawdę zabolało gdy Harry przeczytał wiadomość. Miał nadzieję, że być może się mylił co do profesora. Najwyraźniej jednak nie.

**Emerald: Rozumiem.**

**Salazar: Pójdziesz dziś spać?**

**Emerald: Nie. Już i tak spałem kilka godzin. Powinny wystarczyć.**

**Salazar: Chodź do twojej "ulubionej" sali. Teraz.**

**Emerald: Czemu?**

**Salazar: Przestań zadawać głupie pytania i chodź tu. Natychmiast!**

**Emerald: Albo co?**

**Salazar: Albo stracisz wszystkie punkty które zdobył Gryffindor, oraz spędzisz ze mną kilka szlabanów.**

**Emerald: Ja naprawdę nie dbam o punkty, i już mam szlaban z tobą.**

**Salazar: Pomówimy o tym jak zarobiłeś szlaban później. A teraz zbierz swoją głupiutką gryfońską twarz na dół, albo przyjdę i cię sam sprowadzę.**

**Emerald: Powodzenia z tym, mój drogi Profesorze.**

_Admin Emerald has left the chat._

Harry westchnął spoglądając na swój zamknięty laptop. Czuł się wyczerpany fizycznie, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł spać ze strachu przed kolejnymi koszmarami. Leniwie oglądał jak ogień zaczynał się dopalać. Westchnął i rzucił czar odnawiający ogień patrząc jak wraca do życia.

Obserwował ogień tak głęboko zadumany, że nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi z portretem.

Podskoczył, gdy ręka ześlizgnęła się na jego usta, zakrywając je tak, że nie mógł krzyknąć. Jego oczy otwarły się szeroko, a jego mózg pracował milion mil na sekundę.

Harry wyrwał się, ale druga ręka wokół jego ramion nie trzymała go. Po prostu tam była. Uspokoił się gdy znajomy głos powiedział:

- Sza już.

Gdy Harry powoli zaczął się rozluźniać, ręka uwolniła jego usta. Harry obejrzał się, by znaleźć Snape'a stojącego tam, ręce skrzyżowane, wyglądającego raczej morderczo. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Cóż panie Potter. Idzie pan cicho, czy nie? – zapytał, podchodząc do przodu kanapy i Harry'ego, który oddalał się tak szybko jak to możliwe wciąż siedząc. Poczuł jak jego cienkie skarpetki dotykają zimnej podłogi, ale uznał, że o to nie dba, bo Snape ruszył na niego, wyglądając jakby miał go uderzyć tu i teraz.

I wtedy się zatrzymał.

- Cóż, panie Potter, miał pan swoją szansę – powiedział Snape, wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzucił uciszający czar na Harry'ego, który leżał wbity w oparcie kanapy.

Następna rzecz była tak zaskakująca, że Harry zapomniał się wyrywać. Snape pochwycił chłopca w swoje ramiona i zacisnął uścisk, by nie mógł uciec, a przynajmniej to powiedział sobie Severus.

Harry zaczynał powoli rozumieć co się działo i zaczynał się szamotać, ale Snape był dla niego za silny.

Severus zaniósł Harry'ego do swoich komnat, gdzie rzucił go na sofę.

- Więc? – powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Wierzysz mi teraz, gdy mówię, że cię sprowadzę, jeśli będę musiał przyjść?

Harry gapił się, bo nie mógł mówić.

Snape uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, szukając czegoś w szafkach. Odwrócił się znów z fiolką w ręku, tylko po to, by zobaczyć siedzącego tam Harry'ego z wydętymi wargami i spojrzeniem szczeniaczka.

Fakt, że jego okulary zostały w pokoju wspólnym, nie pomagał Severusowi.

Severus zacisnął usta.

- Dobra – parsknął i uwolnił Harry'ego z czaru uciszającego. Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Jest za wcześnie dla ciebie Potter, by być zadowolonym – powiedział Snape.

Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić, bo przypomniał sobie w tej chwili wujka.

Snape podał mu eliksir, który Harry rozpoznał jako Eliksir Uspokajający. Wziął go nieufnie i połknął.

- Czy teraz przyjdziesz tutaj, gdy ci powiem?

- Tak, proszę pana – wymamrotał Harry.

- Bardzo dobrze. A teraz tu zostań, zanim nie wydobędę dla ciebie Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Jednak zanim Severus wrócił, Harry spał już na jego kanapie.

* * *

Harry i Draco weszli do klasy eliksirów na swój szlaban. Stali i czekali na profesora Snape'a.

- Zwiedzanie korytarzy nocami? No, no, co wasza dwójka mogła robić? – powiedział Snape, gdy tylko się pojawił. Jego oczy spoglądały w oczy Harry'ego, a ten zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok.

Wyznaczył im 40 kociołków i usiadł do poprawiania esejów.

Po godzinie para stała przy jego biurku.

- Tak? – warknął zirytowany.

- Skończyliśmy, proszę pana – powiedział zwyczajnie Draco.

Doprawdy. 40 kociołków w godzinę? Niemożliwe.

- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział i uniósł brwi gdy ta dwójka przybiła sobie piątkę. I właśnie wtedy weszła profesor McGonagall.

- Już skończyli? – zapytała. Draco i Harry wyszczerzyli się.

- Tak. Tworzymy dobrą drużynę. – powiedział Draco. Severus zauważył, że Harry nie powiedział od wczoraj ani jednego słowa.

- Nom, Po co są przyjaciele. – powiedział w końcu. Brzmiał jakby był słaby i zmęczony, ale zadowolony.

Kiedy tych dwoje wyszło, Minerva zapytała:

- Przyjaciele? – Potrząsnęła głową jakby była wyczerpana. - Dzieje się tu coś podejrzanego.

- Może nie podejrzanego, ale myszowego?

Minerwa złowiła wyraz jego twarzy i powiedziała:

- Nawet się nie waż, Severusie!

On nic nie odpowiedział, dostał jedynie napadu ostrego kaszlu.

- To jest kiepska próba ukrycia śmiechu – powiedziała zaciskając usta.

* * *

Trzy osoby przyglądały sie Harry'emu przez następne dni. Harry czuł wzrok Snape'a, Draco i Dumbledore'a na sobie, ale ich ignorował.

Nagle jednak nie mógł dłużej znieść dwóch spojrzeń i jednego gapienia się. Spojrzał w kierunku z którego dochodziło gapienie się: Profesor Snape wpatrywał się w niego.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał spode łba i pochylił się by kontynuować swój obiad, gdy Harry wstał i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali najszybciej jak to było możliwe. Nikt tego nie zauważył z wyjątkiem Severusa. Nawet Granger i Weasley, którzy byli znów w trakcie zajadłej kłótni.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Tacy to przyjaciele.

Obserwował jak Mark Evans wybiega za Harrym… uch, Potterem i zdecydował, że da im chwilę czasu, zanim postanowił iść i znaleźć Har... Pottera. Znaleźć Pottera.


	12. Ludzkie węże

Harry siedział na skraju lasu i zmęczony opierał się o drzewo. Ceroth siedział na jego kolanie, a Harry głaskał go delikatnie.

- Cześć Harry – powiedział Mark. Harry uśmiechnął się do pierwszoroczniaka.

- Cześć Mark.

- Nie wyglądasz dobrze.

- Dzięki wielkie za komplement – prychnął Harry.

Mark wystawił język, a Harry rzucił mu drwiący uśmiech.

- Więc jak twoje lekcje? Podoba ci się w Hogwarcie?

- No – powiedział radośnie Mark. – Dużo bardziej niż w podstawówce.

- Zdecydowanie – zaśmiał się Harry.

- Wkrótce będą święta – powiedział podekscytowany chłopiec.

- Mark, jest dopiero koniec września – odparł Harry patrząc na niego dziwnie. Mark wydął wargi.

- Powinieneś powiedzieć: „W rzeczy samej. Czas pędzi jak szalony."

- Czyżby? – zaśmiał się Harry.

- Tak! – powiedział Mark wciąż wydymając wargi. Harry wyszczerzył się do młodzika. Wydawał się taki niewinny, beztroski i młody. Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i uściskał. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że zostanie połaskotany. Zaczął łaskotać go w odwecie i Mark szybko przegrał.

A potem obudziła się ślizgońska strona Marka. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko w przerażeniu. Harry przestał go łaskotać.

- H-H- Harry? – powiedział Mark, wyglądając na ciężko przestraszonego. – T-T-Tam jest r-r-różowa żaba z-z-za tobą.

Harry obrócił się, ale nic nie zobaczył. Kiedy znów się odwrócił, Marka już nie było, bo uciekał jakby od tego zależało jego życie, śmiejąc się jak szalony.

- Ty mały, podstępny wężu! – krzyknął Harry i zaczął go gonić. Uciekając Mark szczerzył się zwycięsko. Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie powróci ponownie do wisielczego nastroju.

I nagle Mark poczuł coś twardego przed nim i prawie upadł, ale coś złapało go od tyłu i podniosło. Obrócił się i zobaczył, że wbiegł prosto w Profesora Snape'a, a Harry go złapał. Właśnie leżał w ramionach Harry'ego.

- Przepraszam, profesorze – powiedział Harry, gdy Mark zaczął się kręcić. – O nie ma mowy. – warknął Harry i obrócił Marka w swoich ramionach. – Jest pan w olbrzymich tarapatach, panie Evans.

Mark spojrzał na niego z anielskim wyrazem twarzy, który działał bardzo dobrze na Hermionę.

- Ale Harryyyyy – jęknął. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Przepraszam profesorze, ale mam małolata do wychowania – powiedział Harry.

- Jestem pewny, że mogę zapewnić karę. – warknął Snape wściekle. Harry uśmiechnął się słodko.

- Nie wątpię. Jednak to wężątko zmusiło starszą osobę do ganiania go godzinami.

- Jesteś stary? – spytał Mark niewinnie.

- Hmph. Mam 15 lat i nie mam energii do ganiania małych, podstępnych dzieci.

- Ale Harryyyyyyyy – powiedział Mark patrząc na niego jak szczenię. Jego oczy koloru czekolady napłynęły łzami, a wargi zaczęły drżeć. Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Od lat wiesz, że to na mnie nie działa. – Mark natychmiast przestał wydymać wargi i wyglądał na pokonanego.

- Cholera.

- Uważaj na język, młodzieńcze – powiedział Harry.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o panu, panie Potter – powiedział Snape, patrząc centralnie na Harry'ego. Mark wyswobodził się z objęć Harry'ego.

- Ha! Wiedziałem! – powiedział Mark zadowolony z siebie.

- Panie Potter, wierzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. Na osobności. – powiedział Severus, patrząc znacząco na Marka.

Harry westchnął.

- Leć już, Mars - powiedział delikatnie, używając jego starej ksywki. A kiedy Mark obchodził, dodał – A! A jeśli znajdę cię znów gdziekolwiek w pobliżu lasu, nie będę tak zabawny jak dzisiaj.

- Hehehe – prychnął Mark i pobiegł w stronę zamku. Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd chłopak miał wciąż tyle energii.

- Może powinniśmy wejść do środka, Potter – powiedział Snape. Harry musiał przyznać się do porażki i podążył za swoim profesorem.

Harry zawahał się na chwilę, zanim wszedł do gabinetu, ale pod wkurzonym spojrzeniem, przyspieszył. Usiadł.

- A teraz, panie Potter – powiedział Severus obserwując uważnie Harry'ego – Dyrektor zauważył (Harry powstrzymał warknięcie), że miewasz koszmary. Uważa że są spowodowane twoją więzią z Czarnym Panem. Zlecił mi nauczenie cię oklumencji.

- Nauczenie czego?

- Oklumencji, Potter.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Harry – Proszę pana – dodał po chwili.

- Oklumencja to sztuka oczyszczania swojego umysłu ze wszystkich myśli i emocji, a także tarcza przeciw legilimecji.

Harry poczynił notatkę w umyśle, by zapytać o to Hermionę, by lepiej to wyjaśniła, a tymczasem przytaknął, by Snape mógł kontynuować.

- Będziemy ćwiczyli tak często jak ci powiem. Bez narzekania. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Bardzo dobrze. – powiedział Snape. – Wróć tu jutro. Punkt szósta. Jeśli ktoś spyta, masz korepetycje z eliksirów.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Dobrze… a teraz na co czekasz? Sio!

* * *

Za dwie minuty szósta. Dwie minuty, zanim rozpocznie się piekło. Pozostały mu dwie minuty życia.

Jedna minuta.

30 sekund.

3...2...1...

Harry zapukał.

- Wejść!

Zrobił to, zamykając delikatnie za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzał się wkoło. Gabinet był taki sam jak zwykle. Snape stał w cieniu, jego twarz była niewidoczna. A potem powoli wszedł w światło.

_„Drama Queen_" – pomyślał Harry.

- Dobrze Potter, skoro w końcu się zdecydowałeś, by zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością, zaczniemy. W trakcie tych lekcji podejmę próby włamania się do twojego umysłu, a ty będziesz mnie z niego wyrzucał. Czy to jasne?

Harry na szczęście zapytał Hermionę o oklumencję i był zadowolony, że to zrobił. Wydawało się jasne, że Snape nie wyjaśni niczego w najbliższym czasie.

- Przygotuj się. Legilimens!

Harry nie miał nawet wystarczająco czasu, by zrozumieć co się dzieje, kiedy wspomnienia przemknęły przed jego oczami.

* * *

_Gonił go bulldog ciotki Marge._

_Bujał się na huśtawce obserwując jak Dudley i jego gang się śmiali._

_- Cześć, jestem Harry – powiedział 12 letni Harry do małego Marka Evansa._

_- Cześć, jestem Mark._

_Wspomnienie się zmieniło._

_- Hej, Potty, wspinasz się po dachach? Poczekaj aż tata o tym usłyszy! Nie będziesz w stanie usiąść przez miesiąc! – krzyknął Dudley, a jego koledzy ryknęli śmiechem. – Brać go!_

_A potem sceny migotały zbyt szybko, a on słyszał różne głosy._

_- Dziwak._

_- Bachor._

_- CHŁOPCZE! CHODŹ TU NATYCHMIAST!_

_- Zupełnie bezwartościowy…_

_- Powinieneś umrzeć…_

_- POTTER!_

_A potem scena zatrzymała się nagle. Zatrzymała się gdy on i Draco chichotali jak szaleni w lodziarni, w miejscu gdzie spotkali się pierwszy raz jako przyjaciele, osobiście._

* * *

To było to. Harry pchnął tak mocno jak potrafił i ujrzał podłogę w gabinecie. Harry potknął się wstając i zobaczył Snape'a przyglądającego mu się dziwnie.

- Jeszcze raz.

Po dwóch godzinach Harry był pewny, że nienawidzi obu – legilimencji i oklumencji. Cały respekt, który żywił do profesora umarł w tym czasie.

Zdecydował pójść na spacer do Wieży Astronomicznej.

_Admin Emerald dołączył do czatu._

**SlythDragon: Hej Emy!**

**Emerald: Hej.**

**Emerald: Nigdy nie zmuszę cie byś przestał mnie tak nazywać, co?**

**SlythDragon: Nie.**

**SlythDragon: Nie możesz spać?**

**Emerald: Nie...**

**SlythDragon: Ja też. A jestem zmęczony. Czuję się niespokojny.**

**Emerald: Ja się nawet zmęczony nie czuję.**

_Salazar dołączył do czatu._

**SlythDragon: Hej Salazar! Nie możesz spać jak my?**

**Emerald: Cześć.**

**Salazar: Dlaczego wy dwaj jeszcze nie śpicie?**

**SlythDragon: Czułem się niespokojny.**

**SlythDragon: Czekałem na Emy'ego żeby mi opowiedział o korepetycjach z eliksirów.**

**Salazar: O, doprawdy?**

**SlythDragon: Taaa, nie słyszałeś? Cała szkoła o tym mówi.**

**Emerald: Zamknij się Dragon!**

**SlythDragon: :P Zmuś mnie.**

**Emerald: *gapi się***

**SlythDragon: Więc?**

**Emerald: Więc, co?**

**SlythDragon: Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć?**

**Emerald: Ech... Może później.**

**SlythDragon: *wydyma wargi***

**SlythDragon: W porządku. Czuję się obrażony.**

**Emerald: :P**

**SlythDragon: Ok, jest zbyt męczoco gadać z tobą, Em. Idu spadź.**

** SlythDragon: mecząco***

**SlythDragon: męcząco****

**SlythDragon: Idę spać.***

**SlythDragon: Branoc.**

**Emerald: Dobranoc.**

**Salazar: Dobranoc, SlythDragon.**

_SlythDragon opuścił czat._

**Salazar: Dobra, a ty nie idziesz do łóżka?**

**Emerald: Nie, poczekam na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał pogadać.**

**Salazar: Byłeś u Poppy po Eliksir Bezsennego Snu?**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: Nie zupełnie.**

**Salazar: Emerald...**

**Emerald: Tak?**

**Salazar: Czy chcesz aby incydent z przed paru dni się powtórzył?**

**Emerald: Nie.**

**Salazar: Dobrze więc.**

**Salazar: Więc?**

**Emerald: Tak?**

**Salazar: Nie idziesz spać?**

**Emerald: Nie.**

**Salazar: Pójdziesz teraz do Poppy?**

**Emerald: Nie.**

**Salazar: Przyjdziesz do mnie?**

**Emerald: Nie.**

**Salazar: Czy mam cię zabrać z pokoju wspólnego kolejny raz?**

**Emerald: Nie.**

**Salazar: Emerald, Przyjdziesz tutaj natychmiast.**

**Emerald: Nie.**

_Admin Emerald opuścił czat._

Harry przeklął baterię, która zdechła w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Wzdychając, Harry podniósł się.

* * *

Severusa zagotowało. Ciekawe, że jego uszy nie buchały parą, a jego oczy nie płonęły czerwienią.

Otworzył pokój wspólny wypowiadając hasło w stronę obrazu. Ale pokój był pusty. Przeklął i powoli ruszył w stronę dormitorium. Weasley chrapał tak głośno, że mógłby stracić głos. We wszystkich łóżkach były chrapiące ciała. Z wyjątkiem jednego w oddali. O, ono miało w środku ciało, tylko ono nie spało.

Siedząc do niego plecami, Harry Potter wyglądał przez okno na gwiazdy. Severus chrząknął cicho. Harry odwrócił się w jego kierunku i westchnął. Severus skinął na niego i Harry podążył za nim do pokoju wspólnego, a stamtąd do jego kwater.

- Wiesz, że to niekulturalne opuszczać konwersację, bez słowa pożegnania – powiedział Severus krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Bateria w komputerze się wyczerpała – powiedział Harry, Severus zacisnął usta. - Profesorze?

- Tak?

- Dlaczego ma pan dwie osobowości?

Severus prawie stracił swoje opanowanie.

- Co masz na myśli Potter? – warknął. Harry spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

- Za dnia jest pan profesorem Snapem. Zgryźliwym i wściekłym mężczyzną, który nienawidzi absolutnie wszystkich i wszystkiego. – Snape miał właśnie ukarać chłopca, ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył. – A jednak, wieczorami lub w nocy jest pan Salazarem. Dowcipnym, inteligentnym i sarkastycznym człowiekiem.

Severus naprawdę nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

- Ciężko sobie wyobrazić, że Salazar i Profesor Snape to jedna osoba. – Severus nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podał mu Eliksir Uspokajający i bez słowa kazał mu go wypić.

- Dzisiaj w trakcie oklumencji widziałem wspomnienia ciebie i twojej rodziny.

- Oni nie są rodziną – warknął Harry.

- Niemniej jednak, nie widziałem ani jednego dobrego wspomnienia.

- Może dlatego, że takiego nie mam – warknął znów Harry.

- Respekt, Potter!

Harry zignorował go. Severus westchnął i usiadł obok Harry'ego na kanapie.

- Rozmawiałeś o tym z dyrektorem?

- Tak – syknął Harry.

- Nie mów do mnie tym tonem chłopcze!

Harry spojrzał ostro i wstał z kanapy, to samo zrobił Snape.

- Jesteś zupełnie jak mój wujek!

- Nie jestem!

- Tak! Nie ma różnicy. Żadnej!

- Jest różnica.

- Doprawdy? Udowodnij! – skrzywił się Harry.

Mężczyzna walnął pięścią w stół.

- NIE! WYNOŚ SIĘ.NATYCHMIAST!

Harry był zbyt zadowolony, by narzekać.

Gdy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, Severus pomyślał _„ O nie…"_

* * *

Severus przemierzał zamek w pośpiechu.

Spotkał Minervę i Argusa na swojej drodze, ale na pytanie czy złapali jakiś studentów po ciszy nocnej – odpowiedzieli negatywnie.

Sprawdził większość wież, opuszczonych pokoi, ale nie mógł znaleźć chłopca.

Poddał się w próbach nazywania go Potterem w swojej głowie, skoro i tak nazwał go Harrym zbyt wiele razy.

Oczywiście Harry nie musi tego wiedzieć.

Bez żadnej nadziei ruszył w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Zobaczył kogoś leżącego na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym. Westchnął. Widział doskonale, że chłopak nie śpi.

Ubrał swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie, obszedł kanapę, tylko po to by zobaczyć książkę wystającą spod poduszki pod głową Harry'ego.

- Potter, jestem doskonale świadomy, że nie śpisz.

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Jego szmaragdowe spojrzenie przeszukało twarz profesora. Potem powoli usiadł.

- Przepraszam pana – powiedział wzdychając. – Nie powinienem ustawiać pana na równi z wujkiem Vernonem.

Nagle powstało zamieszanie i Ron wyszedł z dormitorium. Był zaspany, włosy w nieładzie, tak samo jak jego piżama.

- Harry? – wybełkotał, ruszając w stronę kanapy, potknął się kilka razy. Rozejrzał się nieznacznie zanim nie spojrzał na Harry'ego. – łyszał'm hał.

- Masz na myśli hałas?

Ron wyglądał na skołowanego.

- Tia, to – zachichotał. – 'Arry, czy ja widzę Snape'a w naszym pokoju? Dziwny sen? E? O, okej… he he… - Ron opadł na drugą kanapę znów chrapiąc. Przez moment Snape i Harry obserwowali chłopaka, który mamrotał przez sen coś o wielkich pająkach.

Harry czuł spojrzenie Snape'a na sobie, więc odwrócił się w kierunku mężczyzny, którego brwi były uniesione. Harry prychnął i wzdrygnął się.

- Okej Potter – powiedział Severus. – Zostawię cię, jeśli pójdziesz spać.

Harry zamarł. Naprawdę nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Ale w końcu wiedział, że profesor nie pójdzie, póki tego nie zrobi.

- Proszę pana, zanim pójdę, mogę o coś zapytać?

Severus rozważał to przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

- Dlaczego pan też nigdy nie śpi? – zapytał łagodnie.

- Mam różne rzeczy do robienia – powiedział Severus stanowczo.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Harry. – Bo jestem całkiem pewny, że czatowanie, nie jest tym co musi pan robić.

Severus przeklął samego siebie. Nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

- Coś pana gnębi, prawda? – zapytał Harry, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

Severus westchnął. Czy to było aż tak oczywiste?

- Profesorze, to jest jeden z powodów dla którego istnieje ten czat. By zrzucać ze swoich barków rzeczy, które nas niepokoją. Nie wiedzą kim pan jest, więc nie mogą pana oceniać – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

- HARRY! – dobiegł ich wrzask Rona który się obudził.

- Tak Ron?

- Pająki! Idą! Noszą Um'ridge, Freda, George'a, Dumbledore'a i Snape'a głowy jako korony i chcą bym tańczył w balecie jedząc cytryny! Nie chcę jeść cytry!

Harry westchnął. I znowu to samo.

- Pokaż tym pająkom, Ron! Pokaż im kto tu rządzi!

- Taa… pokażę… pokażę…

Znów zasnął.

- Czy to się zdarza często? – zapytał Severus, a Harry zachichotał.

- Tak… trochę… za często – powiedział Harry szczerząc się.

- Cóż, dobranoc profesorze – powiedział Harry.

Severus skinął głową, ale podążył za Harrym do jego dormitorium i obserwował krytycznie jak Harry wspina się na swoje łóżko i kładzie.

Harry wciąż czuł wzrok profesora na sobie kiedy zamknął oczy. Otworzył je ponownie, by zobaczyć uśmiech na twarzy Snape'a gdy ten wychodził i usłyszeć zadowolone z siebie „Dobranoc".

Harry obudził się następnego ranka czując się raczej świeżo.

A potem wspomnienia poprzedniej nocy go załamały.

Najwidoczniej to samo przydarzyło się Ronowi, bo pojawił się z przerażonym spojrzeniem.

- Harry, możesz uwierzyć? Miałem naprawdę dziwaczny sen wczoraj. To znaczy Snape tu był. Tu! W wieży Griffindoru! Ha, jakby kiedykolwiek mógł tu wścibić swój ogromny nochal!

Harry zaśmiał się. O jak bardzo Ron się mylił.

Najwyraźniej Snape również nie zapomniał poprzedniej nocy i kiedy Ron usiadł, rysując kółka w swoim zeszycie od eliksirów, powiedział:

- Weasley. 15 punktów od Gryffindoru. Może powinienem sprawić by pająki przyszły po ciebie, by cię zmusić do tańca i zjeść coś obrzydliwego, by zmusić cię do uwagi?!

Oczy Rona otworzyły się szeroko. Wyglądał na przerażonego.

Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który robił co mógł by się nie roześmiać. Najwyraźniej nie udało mu się, więc wstał i wybiegł z klasy.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, Harry upadł na podłogę umierając ze śmiechu.

Może jednak była cząstka Salazara w Profesorze Snape'ie.

* * *

Notka tłumacza:

Z powodu pilnego wezwania do Hogwartu, celem nauczania tam mugoloznastwa, muszę zawiesić pojawianie się kolejnych rozdziałów Unii. Gdy tylko uda mi sie uruchomić internet w zamku, kolejne rozdziały zaczną się znów pojawiać.

Planowany powrót do tłumaczenia nastąpi najprędzej w połowie września. Tymczasem dziękuję za komentarze i dodawanie tej historii do ulubionych. To naprawdę motywuje.

Pozdrawiam

Kiliandra


	13. Więzienne skrzydło szpitalne

- No, no, no, Potter – powiedział znajomy głos.

- Malfoy – Harry zadrwił w odpowiedzi.

- Czy Weasley traci go całkowicie? – zapytał Malfoy od niechcenia. Harry nie mógł już dłużej kontynuować i wybuchnął śmiechem. Draco poszedł w jego ślady moment później. Na szczęście nie było nikogo, kto mógłby to usłyszeć. Szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali po Eliksirach.

Harry spojrzał na Draco, jego oczy błyszczały łobuzersko. Draco zwęził swoje spojrzenie.

- Planujesz coś, prawda? Slythedor.

- Slythedoor?

- Pół Slytherin, pół Gryffindor – wyjaśnił Draco, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz we wszechświecie.

- Dlaczego nie Gryffslyth? – zapytał Harry.

- Bo Slytherin zawsze jest pierwszy. W każdym razie, jaki masz plan?

Harry parsknął na tą oczywista próbę zmiany tematu.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, doprowadzeniu tego starego kutwy i całej szkoły do ataku serca? Prawda? – zapytał Harry patrząc niewinnie na swoje paznokcie.

- Mój drogi Panie Potter, jest pan geniuszem!

Więc para weszła do Wielkiej Sali, kłócąc się o co tylko mogło im przyjść do głowy w danym momencie. Ale byli trochę zbyt rozproszeni, chcąc zobaczyć twarze innych, więc nie brzmieli zbyt… rozsądnie.

- Nie! Absolutnie się nie zgadzam Harry! Rozdrobnione ziemniaki z parasolkami są bardziej rozgniecione!

- Czy ty w ogóle myślisz? Pff. No weź Draco! Tylko o tym pomyśl! Zupełnie się z tobą nie zgadzam! Mugole w 3945 roku, podczas drugiej wojny światowej naprawdę używali piórek by torturować kurczaki!

Podeszli do stołu Slytherinu, wciąż się kłócąc, ale wciąż śledzili kątem oka co się dzieje.

W Wielkiej Sali była kompletna cisza.

Ronald Weasley upuścił swój puchar, a Harry i Draco automatycznie spojrzeli na niego. Harry posłał mu uśmiech, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem do Draco, wciąż kłócąc się, że trawa nigdy nie była zielona.

Ale najzabawniejsza była reakcja dyrektora. Po prostu siedział, gapiąc się na tą dwójkę. Nagle wstał, przeprosił wszystkich i opuścił Wielką Salę… ale nie zanim jego cera nie zmieniła „tajemniczo" barwy na zieloną.

Nikt nie widział Draco Malfoya chowającego różdżkę ani Harry'ego przewracającego oczami i szczerzącego się w jego kierunku.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym – BANG – i bardzo zła, rozczochrana dziewczyna wpadła do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry powoli wstał.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry zerwał się do ucieczki jakby od tego zależało jego życie. I wtedy zdecydował, że jest jedno miejsce gdzie zgubi Hermionę. Modląc się by Snape go nie zabił, przyspieszył i wpadł w sekretny korytarz.

Dopadł do drzwi profesora i zapukał energicznie.

- Wejść! – dotarł do niego krzyk i Harry wbiegł do środka tak szybko jak tylko człowiek potrafi.

Harry rozpłaszczył się na drzwiach. Snape spojrzał na niego i uniósł swe brwi.

- Profesorze proszę, Hermiona na mnie poluje. Zabije mnie, jeśli mnie dorwie. – powiedział Harry. Jego oczy nadal szeroko rozwarte, nie mógł też powstrzymać dyszenia po biegu.

Snape uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie i odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

- A dlaczego, może mi powiesz, powinienem cię kryć?

- Błagam, profesorze. Nie chce mnie pan martwego. Prawda? – prosił Harry.

- Cóż – wycedził Snape, wyglądając jakby zupełnie nie dbał o to czy Harry przeżyje czy umrze. A wtedy Harry zrobił ostatnią rzecz jaka przyszła mu do głowy – oczy szczeniaczka.

Snape nie dał się na to nabrać tym razem, więc Harry dodał do tego drżącą wargę.

Snape odwrócił wzrok, ale nic nie zrobił. Nagle wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

- Nie Potter i to moje ostatnie słowo - powiedział stanowczo.

- HARRY! Wiem że gdzieś tu jesteś! RUSZ TU SWÓJ DURNY TYŁEK! NATYCHMIAST! – zagrzmiało zza drzwi i Snape westchnął.

Wskazał na biurko.

- Lepiej, żeby cię nikt nie widział. – Skrzywił się złośliwie. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i posłał mu szybki uścisk zanim zanurkował za biurko i wczołgał się pod nie.

W między czasie Severus próbował się uspokoić. Ten bachor właśnie… go przytulił!

- Zamknę drzwi jak stąd wyjdę i nie wrócę przez chwilę. Zapamiętaj: Nie. Dotykaj. Niczego! Jasne?

- Tak jest! – powiedział spokojnie Harry, a Severus otworzył drzwi i krzyki Hermiony nabrały mocy.

- PANNO GRANGER!

- HAR – oh. Witam profesorze! – powiedziała nerwowo. – Nie widział pan Harry'ego, prawda? – zapytała próbując zajrzeć mu przez ramię.

Severus odsunął się od drzwi i Granger. Nie potrzebował, żeby znów ktoś jeszcze go dotykał. W ogóle.

- Nie, Granger, nie widziałem – zadrwił.

- Jest pan pewny, że się tam nie ukrywa?

- Granger, czyś ty postradała zmysły? Dlaczego, w imię Merlina, miałby się tam chować?

- J-jest p-p-pan pewien?

Snape warknął.

- Może zechcesz jeszcze przeszukać moje osobiste rzeczy, na wypadek gdyby ukrył się w walizce? A może zajrzysz pod wszystkie stoły i krzesła? A może powinnaś sprawdzić wszystkie eliksiry? Prawdopodobnie już go posiekałem do jednego z nich.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę.

- Przepraszam profesorze. Nie chciałam podglądać. Ja… ja już sobie pójdę.

- A żebyś wiedziała. Och, i 10 punktów od Gryffindoru.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał zamykane drzwi. Biurko było duże i było pod nim dość komfortowo. Używając torby jako poduszki, zwinął się w kłębek i leżał czekając. O, żeby tylko podłoga nie była taka zimna. Jego gardło zaczynało pobolewać.

Musiał się zdrzemnąć, bo usłyszał jakieś głosy i otwieranie drzwi.

- Jestem pewny, Albusie – powiedział Snape.

- Nadal mówię ci byś to rozważył. A teraz zaprosisz mnie ośrodka?

Harry zgadł, że mężczyzna wszedł bez zaproszenia, skoro Snape nic nie powiedział.

- Severusie, wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, dlaczego?

- Zwykle siadasz przy biurku. Zastanawiałem się czy dobrze się czujesz.

- Tak Albusie. Perfekcyjnie w porządku. Właśnie miałem usiąść.

Harry przesunął się odrobinę, by zrobić Snape'owi miejsce na nogi.

Severus robił co mógł, by nie patrzeć w dół, ale potem się poddał i udając że spogląda na pergamin przed nim, spojrzał w dół. Zaskoczyło go że Harry skulił się, wyglądając na spiętego.

Spróbował się wyciszyć tak bardzo jak to tylko możliwe i spojrzeć w oczy dyrektora. Kontynuowali dyskusję o planach lekcyjnych, a Harry pozwolił by to wszystko przemykało obok niego. Przez chwilę czuł jakby miały go dopaść nudności, jednak kilka głębokich wdechów i nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknęło.

Położył z powrotem swoją głowę na torbie i pozwolił oczom opaść.

Jak tylko Albus wyszedł Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Był skulony, ręce przy klatce piersiowej, głowa na torbie. Twarz wyglądała na zaczerwienioną.

- Potter – powiedział Severus swoim zwyczajnym tonem i skrzywił się. Harry chrząknął i skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

- Wygodnie? – zapytał Severus rozbawiony.

- Nie – jęknął Harry i w końcu spojrzał w górę. Mrugnął kilka razy i zaczął się podnosić. Gdy wstał, poczuł mdłości atakujące go z całą mocą i zachwiał się. Na szczęście nudności zatrzymały się na chwilę i Harry otworzył oczy, o których nie wiedział, że je zamknął, tylko po to, by spojrzeć w onyksowe oczy profesora, który trzymał go za ramiona.

Severus uniósł brwi.

- Przepraszam profesorze – wymamrotał Harry ziewając, powoli ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Dziękuję panu – dodał z uśmiechem, a Severus niemal go odwzajemnił, zanim sobie przypomniał kim był.

* * *

- Instrukcje są na tablicy. Macie jedną godzinę – powiedział Severus skanując studentów wzrokiem. Jedno krzesło było puste.

- Weasley!

- Tak, proszę pana?

- Gdzie jest Potter? – zapytał Severus, a Hermiona poderwała się z zainteresowaniem, wbijając wzrok w Weasleya, który odsunął się od niej szybko.

- Jest w skrzydle szpitalnym – odparł Weasley i Severus omal nie warknął. Co ten chłopak znów zrobił? Malfoy wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Jak tylko lekcja się skończyła, Severus zabrał pudełko eliksirów i zdecydował się zanieść je do Poppy, nawet jeśli było jeszcze wcześnie. Nie, to wcale nie był pretekst żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego.

W każdym razie, zabroniono mu wstępu, podobnie jak Malfoyowi.

Dąsając się wrócił do swoich kwater i zrobił jedyną rzecz jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

_Salazar dołączył do czatu._

**Emerald: Nie, nie byłem Dray!**

**SlythDragon: Kto to wie, możesz być równie dobrze martwy!**

**Emerald: Czy bym z tobą rozmawiał?**

**SlythDragon: ...**

**Salazar: Cześć.**

**SlythDragon: Hej Sal!**

**Emerald: Cześć Salazar.**

**Salazar: Słyszałem, że jesteś w skrzydle szpitalnym, Emerald.**

**Emerald: Bardziej w więzieniu, ale taa, tak też można to nazwać.**

**Salazar: Dlaczego?**

**SlythDragon: Dlaczego?**

**Emerald: Co dlaczego?**

**Salazar: Dlaczego jesteś w SS?**

**Emerald: Mam dziwną chorobę. Powikłania z nieleczonego zapalenia płuc. Mam czasem gorączkę i boli mnie gardło cały czas, a moje kończyny bolą jakby miały odpaść.**

**SlythDragon: Odpowiedziałeś jemu kiedy zapytał, a jednak nie odpowiedziałeś mi, kiedy ja, twój najlepszy i przystojny przyjaciel zapytałem?**

**Emerald: Najlepszy i przystojny? Proszę cię…**

**SlythDragon jest obrażony.**

**Emerald: :P**

**SlythDragon: Humph.**

**SlythDragon: I tak do ciebie idę, bez różnicy co powie Pomfrey.**

_SlythDragon opuścił czat._

**Salazar: Tylko ty Emerald możesz mieć takich przyjaciół.**

**Emerald: Cieszę się, że ich mam, ale czasem są zbyt… cóż… mamuśkowaci.**

**Salazar: To nawet nie jest słowo.**

**Emerald: -.- *gacepalm***

**Salazar: Co to, na Merlina, jest gacepalm?**

**Emerald: facepalm* przepraszam.**

**Salazar: *śmieje się***

**Emerald: Nigdy nie słyszałem żebyś się śmiał…**

**Salazar: I nigdy nie usłyszysz, jeśli mam coś do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.**

**Emerald: ...**

**Emerald: A co jeśli nie będziesz miał nic do powiedzenia?**

**Salazar: Potter! Nawet się nie waż! O czymkolwiek myślisz, wyrzuć to ze swojej głowy natychmiast!**

* * *

Cień wkradł się przez drzwi i ruszył w kierunku jedynego zajmowanego łóżka. Było oczywiste, że Harry ma koszmary.

Gdy Severus podszedł bliżej, koszmar zdawał się przybrać na sile.

Blada, jednak zaczerwieniona twarz wydawała się walczyć z okropnym bólem, a jednak Harry nie krzyczał.

Jako, że prawie wypadł z łóżka, Severus złapał go i przytrzymał mocno, szepcząc nonsensy prosto w jego ucho.

- Pf-sor? – wyszeptał Harry i przestał się szamotać.

- Tak Harry – odpowiedział Severus cicho. Harry rozluźnił się i powoli zapadł ponownie w sen.

Po kilku dniach stan Harry'ego się pogorszył. Nie miał sił by pisać na czacie, bo większość czasu spędzał śpiąc. Na szczęście Madam Pomfrey zmęczona błaganiem i grożeniem dopuściła odwiedzających, więc Harry często był otoczony przez Rona i Hermionę z rana przed zajęciami i Draco wieczorami, po zajęciach.

- Hej, Emy – powiedział Draco kilka dni później.

- Dobry wieczór, Draco – powiedział Harry kiwając głową i zamykając książkę.

Draco usiadł na krześle koło niego i powiedział:

- Granger nie mogła dziś przyjść, więc kazała ci przekazać, że ci przebacza.

- Przebacza?

- Tak – powiedział Draco. – Ale co ci miała przebaczyć?

- Ech… mogłem zakląć jej podręcznik do Historii Magii, więc tekst mógł być napisany po japońsku – odparł najzwyczajniej w świecie Harry , a Draco wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Co? Za dużo się uczy! – powiedział Harry obronnie.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ci zależy – powiedział Draco.

- Och, ona może się uczyć tak dużo jak jej się podoba, ale czemu zmuszała mnie do zapamiętywania tekstu?

Draco śmiał się.

- Mnie nie pytaj. Nie mam pojęcia co siedzi w kobiecych głowach. A propos, powinieneś pouczyć się Eliksirów. Snape rzucił raczej konkretną sugestią, że będzie quiz ze wszystkich eliksirów jakie robiliśmy przez te wszystkie lata.

Harry jęknął.

- Przynajmniej nie widziałeś jego humorków – powiedział Draco. – Naprawdę. Jest gorszy niż kiedykolwiek. Nawet zabrał punkty Slytherinowi!

Harry gapił się na Draco.

- Jak mogłem to przegapić? – Harry jęknął, gdy Draco krzyknął „Hej!" i rąbnął Harry'ego w ramię.

- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wyjdziesz stąd wkrótce – powiedział Draco wstając.

Harry zniżył swój głos do szeptu, by Madam Pomfrey nie mogła go słyszeć.

- Cóż, jeśli powiesz Ronowi albo Hermionie, by przynieśli mój specjalny płaszcz, to tak się stanie.

* * *

Notka Tłumacza:

Witam z powrotem. Już pracuję nad kolejnymi rozdziałami. Autorka miała jednak konkretną przerwę, po której wrzuciła dwa rozdziały - następujące po części która miała być czymś na kształt zakończenia dla leniwych - kolejne rozdziały jednak odpływają dość dalece od koncepcji całej Unii. Po namysle autorka postanowiła wyrzucić dodane ostatnio rozdziały, i pozmieniac nieco treść ostatnich, bądź przerzucić je do nowego fik'a.

Na pewno dokończę tłumaczenie do rozdziału 16 - który jest tym "niby" kończącym zarys Unii Hogwarckiej. - Od was jednak będzie zależało czy będziecie chcieli kolejne rozdziały, które mogą się już okazać zupełnie inną historią.( nie wiem tez kiedy LiLyFlame skończy wprowadzać poprawki - więc po rozdziale 16 upraszam o ewentualna cierpliwość).


	14. To nie jest ciąg dalszy

Moi drodzy czytelnicy tego fika. Mam problem i to spory problem. I oczekuję, ze rozwiążecie go po części za mnie. Jeśłi możecie - wiem, ze to nie jest nowy rozdział, ale naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co zrobić z ta informacją i gdzie ją zamieścić. (Gdy sprawa sie rozwiąże - usunę ten wpis)

Autorka Fika w swej przebiegłości - postanowiła pozmieniać "drobne fragmenty". Skutkiem tego orginalny fik, od mniej więcej 6 rozdziału wygląda całkowicie inaczej w tym momencie. Wycięła wątki Dumbledore'a - wredoty wcielonej, okroiła niektóre rozdziały i dialogi, niektóre rozmnożyła jakoś magicznie po drodze, tworząc bliźniacze kopie akapitów gdzieś wewnątrz.

Sama autorka uznała, że mam zrobić z tłumaczeniem co chcę, mogę nawet pisać dalej sama od momentu, w którym jej opowieśc się kończy.

Ja mam dylemat - czy ostatnie dwa rozdziały - bo tak mniej więcej nachodzi na siebie treść końcówki - mam przetłumaczyć tak jak było w orginale, czy może podać wam na tacy, to co jest w tej chwili.

Prosze o pomoc.

Chcę skończyć tłumaczenie, a zupełnie nie wiem, jak to wszystko ogarnąć.

Z wyrazami szacunku i głębokiego wzburzenia - tłumacz.


End file.
